Family Reunion
by crispyknight89
Summary: When Jane gets a call from her cousin Tony needing help on a NCIS case involving serial killers, Maura is reunited with her old family. Rizzles, McAbby, Tiva
1. Chapter 1

Frankie, Frost, Korsak, Jane, and Maura were sitting at "their table" at the Dirty Robber one Friday night after a long week, with plans to enjoy a weekend when none of them were on call.

"Rizzoli" Jane said into her phone.

"Hey cuz, its Tony. I need your help. We've been working on a case for almost 2 months with a serial killer, and we now have 8 bodies, and we're pulling our hair out trying to solve it. Can you help us?"

"Yeah, who do you want? I mean, Maura and I can be there tomorrow afternoon? Do you want help from Frost Korsak, and Frankie as well?"

"Yeah, the more help we can get the better. Wait, who's Maura? I thought you were the only chick in Homicide."

"I am the only _woman_ in homicide. Maura's our Medical Examiner."

"Ok, she'll probably enjoy Ducky. Just let me know when you guys get here, and I'll make sure security knows to let you come up stairs. Hopefully one of us will be able to meet you at the entrance. If Gibbs hasn't killed us yet."

*Smack* "Thank you boss."

"I'll let you know our plans when we do Tony. See you tomorrow."

"So, we're going to DC this weekend," Jane said when she hung up her phone. "Tony, our cousin," pointing between her and Frankie "needs help with a serial killer case he and his partners are working on."

"Where does he work?" asked Frost.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Unit." Said Frankie. "They deal with cases involving members of the Navy & Marine Corps, and their family members."

At this statement, Maura paled a little. "But of course he had to call on our weekend off."

"Aww, Doctor Isles, were you planning on doing something this weekend?" joked Korsak

"Or someone." Muttered Frost, under his breath.

Jane heard him, and gave him a kick under the table.

"Actually, Jane, I think it is best if I don't go. I would just get in the way, and I don't exactly have the fondest memories of Washington DC. I actually haven't been back since…" She trailed off when she realized what she was saying.

"Since what, sweetie?" asked Jane?

"It's nothing."

"Its something if you won't tell us what it is. Bad breakup?"

Maura shook her head no. She knew she had to tell them. "I will tell you, but not here. It's not a conversation to be had in public."

Jane, now worried about her girlfriend's safety, said "Ok, let's go back to our house, and you can tell us there. Ok?"

When Maura nodded yes, the guys paid for the drinks, and they all made their way back to their respective cars to drive to Jane & Maura's place.

When they got home, Maura went to their closet to get the lock box that had all of the information everyone else needed. When she went back out to the living room, everyone was sitting waiting on her. Maura took a deep breath and begun. "I'm in the Witness Protection Program. I was shot in the head by a terrorist when I worked for NCIS, but I survived the shooting. Everyone but Dr. Mallard think that I am dead. Please don't hate me for not telling you, but the Marshalls didn't know how many people Ari told about me being the target, so even after he was killed, I still had to stay dead. I will answer all of the questions you have, please just don't hate me."

"I thought you couldn't lie." Jane said, with a look of hurt and confusion on her face.

"I can't. When I woke up in the hospital, and Dr. Mallard told me what had happened, and what was going to happen, I tried to practice my story, but started hyperventilating. I had them legally change my name from Caitlin Todd to Maura Isles."

"Are you actually a doctor?" Frankie asked

"Yes. But after graduation, I joined the Secret Service before completing my residency. So when I needed a new identity, I believed this to be a good one. Dr. Mallard helped me remember the things I had forgotten from Medical school, and when I first started as a medical examiner, I would call him when I would forget something, or if I got stuck."

"Was Doyle actually your father?" asked Korsak. Maura nodded.

"Are you really this loaded? I mean, the U.S. Marshalls aren't paying for any of this are they? I mean…I don't know…" said Frost.

"Yes, when I was in college, my adoptive passed away, and left me everything. When I was shot, my will was fixed so that Maura Isles received everything."

* * *

After the guys had finished asking all the questions they could think of, and left, agreeing to meet back at the girls' place at 5 am to make the drive to DC, Maura turned to Jane, but the detective had already gone to the bedroom. Maura followed her in there, needing to know if their relationship had been ruined.

"Jane, do you have any questions, you haven't said anything for the past hour."

"Sorry, I was just thinking about everything."

"I know you're mad at me. I understand that, I just wish you didn't hate me." Maura said, almost in tears.

"I don't hate you. I'm not even mad at you. At first I was, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that you didn't tell me because you couldn't, not because you wouldn't. Maura, please stop crying, I love you, and I hate when you cry." Said Jane, wrapping her girlfriend in a hug. "Just promise me you'll never keep a thing like this from me ever again."

"I promise. Its past midnight, shouldn't we start packing if the guys are going to be back at 5?"

"Yes, just hang on a sec. I was going to do this tonight, but going to DC kinda ruined my plans. Since it's after midnight, we have been friends for 4 years today, and we have been dating for a year and a half today as well. Maura, I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Jane took a box out of her pocket, and got down on one knee. "Maura Isles, will you marry me?"

Maura looked to Jane in shock for a few seconds before nodding her head. "Yes, Jane I will marry you." Jane put the ring on her finger, then grabbed her for a scorching kiss. "Come on Maura, lets finish packing so we can celebrate."

* * *

Frankie was the first to show up, at 4:50 am, and was quick to notice the ring on Maura's finger. "Good," he said to Maura, "she finally made you an official part of the Rizzoli clan." He avoided a playful smack from Jane. "What, its true, Maura's been my sister for years, now I can officially call her that."

Frost and Korsak arrived just then, and over heard Frankie's comment, and both immediately looked at Maura's hand, and both offered their congratulations to the girls.

"Come on, lets get a move on so we can get to DC at a decent hour" said Jane, as she handed out travel mugs of coffee to everyone.

* * *

AN: I have never attempted anything like this before, so please let me know how I'm doing. I will try and update regularly because I personally dislike getting into a story, then waiting forever for an update. Thanks!

Lauren


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. The characters are the possession of thier respective owners. You won't get anything if you sue me.

I am going to try and put up at least 1 more chapter this week, and maybe 2 next week. I have finals the last week of April so I probably won't post again until May. I'm trying to write in advance whenever I get a chance. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

"Hey Jane," Frankie said, "Does Tony know you're engaged to another woman?"

"No. Crap, I hadn't thought to tell him as we normally talk about work when we talk. Why?"

"Why don't you and Maura play with him a bit. You didn't let on to the three of us that you were dating for a while, so lets do the same to him. See how good of a detective he is."

Jane looked at Maura, who nodded her agreement, as she was on the phone to Dr. Mallard. "Ok, sounds like a plan. I'll tell him before we leave if he doesn't figure it out before."

"Yes, Ducky, I told them last night. I'm coming with Tony's cousins, and their partners in the Homicide division. They are all detectives in Boston." Maura paused, listening, "Yes, I will tell them all when I get there. We're currently driving down from Boston. We should be there in about…" She looks at Jane, who holds up her hand, "…about 4 hours. I'll let you know when we arrive. Yes, that would be nice, thanks." Maura hung up the phone, and turned to Jane. "Dr. Mallard said he would meet us downstairs when we got there, and would arrange for everyone to meet at Autopsy so I could tell them with out risking our safety."

"Maur, is there one person at NCIS you would want to tell first? Maybe you and I could tell them, while the guys distract Tony and the others, then once you finish telling the first person, your ME friend could get everyone else together, and you could tell them. Unless you only want to have to say everything once."

"No that's a good idea. I should tell Abby first. She was my only real friend there, or at least, the closest thing to a friend. I will call Dr. Mallard back and ask him if that is possible."

After Maura hung up with Dr. Mallard again, Jane tried to convince her fiancé to take a nap, like Korsak had been doing since they left Boston. After a few stops to get food, coffee, and relieve themselves, the BPD crew made it to the Naval Yard mid afternoon. Maura had called Dr. Mallard once they got on base, and he met them at the entrance to the NCIS building. Jane & Maura accompanied the Dr. around to the back entrance, while the guys went upstairs to meet Tony and his team.

Once in Autopsy, Dr. Mallard flipped on the lights, then called Abby through a webcam system she had set up for the 2 of them. While waiting on Abby to join them, Maura started pacing. "Duck-man, what's up? More tes…K-K-Kate?" stuttered Abby.

"Hi Abby."

"You're alive! This isn't a dream is it?"

"No, this isn't a drea..." The rest of her words were cut off as Maura was enveloped by a hug from Abby.

"What happened? Are you coming back?"

"I survived the shot from Ari. When I woke up, Ducky told me what happened. I was placed in the Witness Protection Program, and moved to Boston. I'm technically not supposed to be telling anyone, but Jane's cousin asked her for help, and we all decided to come too. Even if I could come back, I could never leave Boston. Or Jane."

It was then that Abby noticed Jane standing a little bit behind Maura, and gave her almost as big a hug.

"See, I told you she wouldn't hate you Maura." As Jane gave Maura another hug, and a peck on the cheek.

"Maura? Wait, what's your name now? What are we supposed to call you? What's your name?" The last question was directed at Jane.

"I'm Jane Rizzoli, Tony's cousin. I'm a detective in Boston."

"My name was changed to Maura Isles. I am the Chief Medical Examiner for Boston."

"You're like Ducky? That's so cool! Wait is that how you met? How long have you've been dating?"

"Abby, calm down. Yes, that's how we met. Yes we are dating. We've been dating for a year and a half. "

"Just don't tell Tony." Jane inserted. "We're playing a trick on him. He doesn't know about us, so we're trying to see how good a detective he is," she finished with her trademark smirk.

"Ok, I can do that. Have you told everyone else?"

"No, you were the first person here I needed to tell. I will tell them as soon as they come down here. Jane's brother and partners are upstairs distracting them I guess. Although they are probably wondering where we are."

Meanwhile, Ducky, who had been off to the side watching the ladies interact, had just hung with Gibbs, asking him to bring everyone downstairs to talk about the case. "I just hung up with Jethro; they should be downstairs in a minute."

"Relax Maura, they're not going to hate you." Jane said, then kissed her fiancé on the cheek, stepping away to where Abby was standing as she heard the elevator ding.

The doors opened into Autopsy, and everyone barreled in. Tony stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed Maura standing there. "Kate?"

"Hello Tony."

"You're alive!" said McGee, as he walked over to give her a hug. "What happened? Why are you back?

"I survived the shot. When I woke up in the hospital, Ducky told me what happened and that I was going to be placed in Witness Protection. I have spent the last 6 years in Boston, the last 4 as the Chief Medical Examiner. I am back because Tony's cousin invited me to come. The only reason I can tell any of you this is because I can't lie. Caitlin Todd is still dead. I go by Maura Isles now. Did I miss anything?" Maura said to the group as she finished.

"Nope," said Gibbs, turning to Jane. "DiNozzo said you have experience with serial killers. What kind of experience?"

"I had the Surgeon try and kill me 4 times before I finally killed him a year ago." Said Jane.

"Ok," said Gibbs. "When will you get the results from the evidence?" He asked Abby

"Not until the morning, maybe later. Gibbs, staring at me is not going to rush science."

"Fine, everyone go home. Meet back here in the bullpen at 0700."

"Maura, where are you and Jane staying? Ziva and I can meet you there in an hour and a half. We can go out and have a 'Girl's Night'" said Abby.

"The Embassy Suites on 10th," replied Jane, who had made the reservations last night.

"Ok," said Abby, "we'll see you in an hour and a half."

After checking into the hotel, and both Jane and Maura taking quick showers, they made their way downstairs. Abby and Ziva were walking in the door just as they stepped off the elevator.

"So where too?" Jane asked.

"I know this really good restaurant about a block away. They have really good beer, too." Said Ziva

"Good beer. I'm sold. Lead the way."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took a little longer than expected to get up, my brain went on a vacation. The rating is going to go up to M/R after this chapter because it is going to get a little graphic, and possibly because of language.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing!

* * *

As the ladies were walking in silence from the hotel to the restaurant, Jane had her arm wrapped protectively around Maura. "Jane, why do we keep getting stares?" Maura asked.

"Because people here have apparently never seen 2 women holding hands. I keep forgetting we're not in Boston, and same-sex couples aren't as widely accepted."

"I think it is stupid." Ziva said "It should not matter who you love."

"I agree. Love is Love. It shouldn't matter what your race, gender, or skin color is," added Abby. "There is enough hurt and suffering in the world already."

As they finished their conversation, they made their way into the restaurant Ziva knew about. They actually made a beer in-house, which all 4 ladies decided to try. They also decided to split a few of the house specials. Once their orders had been placed, Jane turned to Ziva. "So, how long have you and Tony been dating?"

Ziva blushed, and looked down at the table. "I, um, we have been dating for 6 weeks. But we haven't told anyone. How did you know?"

"While Tony was staring at Maura earlier, you were glaring at him. And you seemed a little wary at the hotel until you realized we were together."

"6 weeks! Why didn't you tell me Zi?" Abby exclaimed.

"After Ray, I do not want to get my hopes up. I do not want to get my heart broken again."

"Ziva, Tony loves you. He went halfway across the world to avenge your death, but brought you back instead. He won't do anything to hurt you. At least, not on purpose."

"I know. But I think Gibbs suspects."

"He's Gibbs, he knows everything."

"So the stories are true." Said Jane

"Most of them are," replied Abby, with a smile.

Maura took a sip of the beer, and immediately gave it to Jane, who was halfway finished with hers. "I don't understand how you drink this."

"Eh, its beer. This is really good beer. I'll go get you a glass of wine." Jane said, as she stood to walk to the bar. "Do you guys want another round?"

Abby stood up when she and Ziva both nodded. "I'll help you carry the drinks back."

"I feel like I owe you an apology," Ziva said to Maura. "I was Ari's handler, and I was supposed to keep him from kill…, from doing what he did."

"No, you don't. Ari did not seem like the type to follow orders from anyone, especially not from a female."

"He would not have, but Ari was my half-brother, and we were both under orders from our father at the time."

"I'm sorry for your loss. I heard Gibbs killed him shortly after I was short."

"He died, yes. But he was not the same man I grew up with. Hamas had changed him. Enough talk about the past. When you worked with Tony, was he always so…childish?"

"Yes, he was. I am not all that surprised he hasn't grown up much."

"You do know you are whipped, right Jane."

Oh, I was whipped before we started dating. I don't think my brother still believes that we've only been dating for a year and a half."

"Have you known for a while about her past?"

"No, she only told us last night, after I mentioned Tony wanting help on this case, she paled a little bit, then panicked."

"Well, I must say, you are taking it well, being her girlfriend and everything."

"Yeah, well everyone lies about their past at one point or another. Hell, I lied to myself up until we started dating, but Maura had always been very open about her sexuality. I think being raised Catholic had something to do with it."

"Raised Catholic? Yeah, I can see that playing a part." Abby said as she and Jane made their way back to the table.

"Part in what?" asked Ziva

"Part of why it took me so long to realize that I was attracted to Maura."

"They really get you with the guilt don't they? I'm Catholic." Abby explained to the confused looks on Jane & Maura's faces.

"I'm Jewish," said Ziva. "Well, I was raised Jewish. I don't really go to Temple anymore. Too many things I disagreed with, and I started to feel like an outsider."

"I understand. I haven't been to Mass in over 4 years. I had a priest tell me that it was the victims' fault that they were targeted by a serial killer. They were living in sin, and this was God's way of punishing them." Jane shook her head, looking down at her scarred palms, as she finished talking.

"I don't subscribe to any religions." Added Maura, as the ladies finished their food.

"Its getting a little late, maybe we should start heading back. Your boss doesn't look like he will tolerate any of us being more than a minute late."

"He won't." Said Abby and Ziva together.

The weather had cooled down a little while the ladies were out, and Maura was shivering shortly into their walk. Jane took off her jacket and wrapped it around her, while Abby gave her a smirk. "So Abby, we're all spoken for, what about you?" asked Maura.

"Oh, Timmy and I are engaged. We're supposed to be getting married in September."

"Congratulations!"

"Maura, can I ask you something personal?" said Abby

"Of course."

"Um, did you know, I mean, before, um… haveyoualwaysknownyouweregay." Abby rushed out.

"I figured it out in college that I was attracted to other women. I never mentioned it when I worked here because of Don't Ask, Don't Tell. Why?"

"Um, I was just curious. You always seemed to avoid DiNozzo asking you out, and Ziva and I have both succumbed to his charms."

"Wait! You went out with my cousin?"

"Yeah, I was his first date after _Wendy_. It was horrible. We both realized then we would never be more than friends." Abby said laughing.

When the ladies made it to the hotel, they bid goodnight, and Jane and Maura made their way upstairs. Once inside their room, Maura broke down crying. "Maura, honey, what's wrong?" When she didn't answer, Jane tried again. "Please tell me what's wrong. You know I don't like it when you cry." "I know. I guess I'm just overwhelmed. I was sure everyone would hate, but they didn't. I'm a little worried about tomorrow because everyone has more time to process what I said earlier. And I am worried someone might slip up and call me Kate, which I really don't want to happen. If it gets out that Kate Todd is still alive, I might have to leave Boston, and you, and I don't think I could do that."

"Maura, its ok, relax. Nobody will slip up, and if they do, it won't matter if you don't respond to them calling you Kate. Besides, if you have to leave Boston, I'll be going with you, but not before I hurt whoever it was that slipped up, ok? Now lets get some sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, thanks for all the story alerts! So this chapter starts the increase in violence and probably choice words, so the rating is moving up to an 'M'. It is NOT being changed because of smut. All smut is implied, and left up to you, my dear readers.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing, still. Its unfortunate.

* * *

"So boys, what'd you do last night?" Jane asked as they made their way downstairs to get the free breakfast their hotel offered.

"Nothing much, just chilled out in front of the TV with pizza and a beer." Said Frost

"Yeah, did you two enjoy 'Girl's Night' last night?" asked Frankie.

"Yeah, we did. We went to this restaurant a few blocks away that made a really good micro-brew. If we have time before we leave, maybe we can go. What about you Korsak? What did you do last night?"

"You mean after arguing with the hotel about a broken bathroom sink? Nothing, just slept. Why in the HELL do we have to be up so early? The sun isn't up yet." He complained.

"Agent Gibbs just wants an early start." Said Maura

Once the BPD crew had finished their breakfast, they all piled in to Maura's Prius to head over the Navy Yard. They ran into Ziva in the lobby of the NCIS building, making it easier for them to get through security.

"Oh, I forgot to mention last night, but we're playing a trick on Tony, trying to see how good of a detective he really is, so please don't mention to him that Maura and I are dating," said Jane. "Its fine if you told him already though."

"Abby told me that last night as well, I am curious as to how long it will take since you figured out that we were dating in less than an hour."

"Ugh, if Tony got you, there is no hope for me to find a girl," complained Frankie.

"Relax, Frankie, you'll find a girl eventually." Said Frost

As they got off the elevator, McGee, Ducky, Abby, and Gibbs were waiting for them in the bullpen. "DiNozzo is late, again." Said Gibbs

"I'm not late boss. Its only 6:55." Said Tony as he got off the elevator.

"Anyways, here's what we know." Gibbs started. "Active duty Marines and Naval service members are being murdered, after first being raped and tortured."

"The women are both enlisted and officers and they are tied to a chair in their house before being raped. No DNA is found, but there are traces of lubricant and spermicide. Then, before their throats are slit, a large number is carved in their chest. We have 8 victims so far." Finished Tony.

"The only connections between all of them we can find are that none of them are married, they are all white, and have brown hair. They lived in different places, both on and off base, some have been in Virginia or DC for a while, while 2 just PCSed in, from different states I might add." McGee said.

"They all have different types of jobs, from nurse to supply officer, to working in the motor pool." Ziva added

"My babies are working on a blood sample Ducky sent me Friday. It was a single drop of blood on the forehead of victim 8; it seemed out of place, so I'm running it. I should have results in a few minutes." Said Abby

Just then, Gibbs phone rang. He listened for a few seconds, and then hung up. "Grab your gear. They just found victim number nine at Quantico. DiNozzo, ride with Ducky & Maura. Ziva, ride with them to get them to Quantico. One of you guys ride with McGee and me."

"Hey, doc, can I have your keys. I promise not to hurt it. Scout's Honor." said Frost to Maura.

"Don't let Jane drive." Said Maura, giving him her keys.

"Hey, I drive fine, thank you very much."

"If you don't want Jane driving, be sure not to let Ziva drive." Said Tony, earning him a slap to the arm from her.

"Today!" said Gibbs from the elevator

"Yes Boss!"

When they got to the crime scene, Gibbs gave everyone their marching orders. Ziva and Jane were taking pictures, Frankie and Tony were collecting evidence, and Frost & McGee were looking at the victim's laptop and desktop computers. "Neighbor's the one that found her when he came over to get his mail she'd been collecting. Said he was glad it wasn't her girlfriend that found her." Gibbs said, coming back inside the apartment.

"Speaking of girlfriend," Korsak said, "She just got here." He pointed to the woman who was crying just outside the crime scene tape in the hallway. "I'm going to go talk to her, see if she saw anything."

"Whatcha got, Duck?" asked Gibbs.

"She's been dead for 4-6 hours. The 9 has less hesitation than the 8 did in the last victim. I do believe this was made by a scalpel, compared to the previous victims, where a pocket knife had been used. This cut was also a little deeper than the others."

"God, she was cut with a scalpel while she was still alive. That has go to hurt." Said Tony.

"It does," said Jane, giving him a glare.

"Sorry," he said meekly, looking ashamed. "I forgot."

"Lucky you."

"How many computers does a person need?" asked McGee, as he and Frost walked in carrying 3 laptops and a desktop hard drive. They didn't notice the look Jane was giving Tony.

"Alright, let's get everything back to Abby. Same cars as we took here." Gibbs announced as he and Korsak finished talking with the girlfriend.

Once all the evidence was dropped off with Abby, and Frost & McGee had started going through the computers, Jane grabbed Tony. "Come on," she said, dragging him towards the elevator.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Coffee. I have 2 hands, and only know how half of us drink it. Or tea in Maura's case."

"Ok, but why me?"

"Your girlfriend would probably hurt me if I grabbed her like I grabbed you."

Tony's mouth dropped open. "How did you know?"

"It was kinda obvious yesterday, and Ziva confirmed it last night at dinner."

"Oh. About earlier, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to make light of Hoyt. I know what the bastard did, and how bad he affected you. Let me pay for your team's coffee as an apology."

"Ok, but please don't mention Hoyt around anyone. I really don't want to have to explain what the bastard did."

"Got it." He smirked, as they made their way onto the street, walking down the block to get to the coffee shop. "You know about my girl friend, what about you?"

"What about me?" Jane asked

"Any guy I need to sit down and have the 'Talk' with?"

Jane laughed. "Tommy and Frankie already did. They didn't scare her away, so I proposed."

"Aww, Janie's gone soft. Good, I'm glad you found someone to put up with your crap."

"Shut up. But seriously, you don't care that it's another woman?"

"Hell no! Why should I? Why? Did one of your brothers say something stupid?"

"No, they have been really cool about it. Well, Tommy was jealous I 'beat' him at something again."

"Then why the question?"

Jane stopped walking and stared at the ground. "No. It's nothing."

Tony put his hand under Jane's chin, lifting it so she looked into his eyes. "Jane, its something if you can't tell me."

"Ma disowned me. She caught us kissing in my kitchen a few months after we started dating, before we told anyone, and really freaked out. Pop didn't care when I called him and told him, but Ma is still angry at me, and it's been over a year since she found out."

"Does she know you proposed?"

"No, I haven't spoken to her since Christmas. Can we talk about something else now?" Jane asked as they walked into the coffee shop.

"Sure, how about them Yankees?" Tony laughed at Jane's stare, and moved to dodge her arm.

After getting all the drinks, and stopping to get Abby a Caf-Pow, they finally made their way back to the NCIS building. "I'll take Ducky, Abby, and Maura their drinks" Jane said, heading to the elevator. After giving Abby her Caf-Pow, and receiving a hug for it, Jane headed down to autopsy. "Hey guys thought you could use some caffeine."

"Thanks Jane."

"Yes, thank you Detective."

"Dr. Mallard, do you mind if I observe the autopsy? There is just something not sitting right about this whole case."

"Of course, Detective. But please, call me Ducky."

"Only if you call me Jane." She replied as she grabbed the chair at Ducky's desk.

"Why would someone switch from a pocket knife to a scalpel after 8 victims?" Jane asked.

"I'm not sure." Ducky answered. "But all 9 women have had their throats cut by the scalpel. The numbers were all carved with different weapons until now."

The autopsy continued in silence for a while, until there was a good amount of samples collected. "Want me to run these to Abby?" Jane asked. "I wanna look at all the crime scene photos again. I think I might know of another connection between all the victims."

Walking into the lab, Jane was surprised at the loud music. "I like the tunes."

"Thanks! I see you have gifts for me. Welcome to 'Labby'."

Jane smiled as she handed over the evidence. "Do you have the overview pictures of each of the crime scenes?"

"Yeah, give me just a sec… here you go."

After a minute of staring, Jane headed towards the door. "Thanks Abby." She called over her shoulder.

"You're welcome."

"You look excited." Korsak said as Jane stepped off the elevator.

"I am. I found another connection between the victims. They're all lesbians. No, look. I double-checked. In each crime scene, there is one of these somewhere in the apartment, usually on the fridge." Jane pulled a rainbow card out of her wallet. "It has a bunch of numbers on it in case you are depressed or contemplating suicide or are being bullied for being gay or lesbians."

"Jethro! You have one of my victims." Said FBI agent Tobias Fornell as he marched into the bullpen and stopped in front of Gibbs' desk.

"Your victim?"

"Yeah, Rachael Pan. Found this morning with a 9 in her chest. She was on loan to the FBI, making it out jurisdiction, not to mention it's a serial killer."

"Conference room, now." Said Gibbs, as both men stalked off to the elevator.

"Jane, what are you doing in Washington D.C.?"

"Agent Dean." Jane nodded.

"If looks could kill." Tony muttered to Ziva and Korsak.

"If you only knew." Replied Korsak.


	5. Chapter 5

I still own nothing. Thanks for all the alerts, favorites, and reviews. I'm sorry it took so long to update, but my mind started on another story, so I had to refocus on this one. I will TRY to update more, but I only get a chance to write at night, but I should be writing faster now that I'm on summer break.

* * *

"So Jane, what are you doing in DC?" asked Dean.

"Helping out my cousin on a case. Agent Gabriel Dean, meet Agent Anthony DiNozzo, my cousin. These are his partners, Agents Ziva David and Timothy McGee. Why are you here? You work for the FBI, not NCIS."

"I specialize in serial killers, and my boss is currently trying to get you boss to give over the jurisdiction to the FBI since the latest victim was working for us when she was murdered."

"Good luck with that." Said Ziva. "Gibbs won't give Fornell jurisdiction. Besides, you know they just went to get coffee."

"Yeah, only because it's too early for Bourbon." Remarked Tony. "They're right behind me aren't they?" he asked, as he got a head smack. "Thank you boss."

"Right," said Gibbs. "The FBI have offered their assistance on this case. We're going to go back over everything we have to see if we can make any more connections. Frost and McGee, go help Abby go over all the computer data. DiNozzo, Korsak and Dean, go back through the pictures, see if there are any other similarities we missed the first time around. Ziva, you and Rizzoli look through the victims' personnel files again. You," he said, pointing at Jane, "with me." Gibbs led her to the elevator.

Once they were both inside, and the elevator had started moving, Gibbs pressed the _emergency stop_ button. Jane sighed. "What did Tony tell you about Hoyt?"

"Enough to know that he got inside your head. Enough to know that you won't let another murderer get to you. Enough to know that you playing with your hands is not a nervous tick."

"Dammit! I told him not to say anything else earlier."

"Rizzoli, he told me Friday after he called you. He's worried about you. Just do me a favor. Don't hurt him too bad. I need my agent in top condition." Gibbs said smirking, as he started the elevator again, heading towards Autopsy. "I like you Rizzoli, but if you break the Doc's heart, I will come after you. She's like a daughter to me, even if I haven't seen her for 7 years."

"Yes sir." Jane nodded. "Just, don't tell Tony. We're playing a trick on him."

"Don't call me 'Sir'," he said as he pushed Jane to the morgue.

"Ducky, FBI's upstairs. I need something to keep them from trying to steal jurisdiction from us."

"Ah, Jethro, I was just about to call you. We found DNA this time in the SAE kit. Abby is running it now. We also found a piece of the scalpel in the 9 carved in her chest, and this victim had a drop of blood on her forehead as well, which Abby is also running. This reminds me of the time when I…"

"Ducky, not the time." Said Gibbs. "Doc," he said, turning to Maura, "Agent Fornell is one of the agents upstairs, so if he asks, you're Kate's sister. I'm going to see what Abby has." He turned back around as he reached the doors. "Rizzoli, 5 minutes, then get upstairs and help David."

"Maur, please tell me you have some of that cream stuff from last night in your purse. My hands are killing me. Stupid weather!"

"Sorry, I left it at the hotel. But if you keep picking at them, they won't feel better."

"Maura, we're done here, I just need to finish sewing this young lady back up, if you want to head upstairs and help go back through the evidence." Said Ducky.

"Thanks Ducky. You should come up when you finish, Tony said something about ordering pizzas."

"Sounds delightful, Jane. I shall be up after I finish."

Jane grabbed Maura's hand as they headed towards the elevator. "Gibbs knows about us," Jane said. "He threatened me, just like Korsak, Frost, Frankie, and Tommy." She said with a smirk. "He also knows not to tell Tony." Jane leaned over and put a quick kiss on Maura's lips. "The other FBI agent is Dean." Maura looked both hurt and angry. "Jane, I will try to be civil."

"I know Maura, but if he asks me out again, I won't be."

"Oh, speaking of Tommy, what does this mean?" she showed Jane a text message from Tommy, _Pictures or it didn't happen_.

"I'm not sure. He sent it to me too. Let me ask him."

_**What?**_

_Did you pop the question to Maura or not?_ She showed Maura the text, then took a picture of her ring, and sent it to Tommy.

_**Happy? Don't tell Ma or Pop, please.**_

_Got it! Congratulations to both of you!_

Come on; let's see how many more connections I can make that Tony didn't." Jane said as she and Maura walked off the elevator into the bullpen.

"Jane, Frankie said you and Maura will eat any pizza." Tony called.

"Yeah, I will, as long as it's greasy."

"Well, this is extra-greasy," he said, as the pizzas arrived.

After they all finished the pizzas, they kept looking over the evidence and through the crime scene pictures, when Abby came upstairs. "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs! I got something. The blood spots on the last 2 victims are from frozen samples. I'm still waiting on CODIS to tell me who. But, Ducky found skin under her fingernails, and that's running too, but none of the results will be in until tomorrow morning at the earliest."

"Ok," said Gibbs, "Its already past 9. Be back here at 0700 again." He finished, as everyone packed up and got ready to leave.

* * *

"Jane, I've been thinking." Maura said, as they lay in bed that night.

"Do you ever stop thinking?" Jane teased.

"Yes, when you do what you just did, I find it very difficult to think. Or breathe. Anyways, I was thinking I would like to take your last name when we get married."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I don't hold any closeness with my last name, even when it was Todd, but I know you really like yours, and your heritage. If you don't want me to, we can both keep our names."

"No, Maura, I'd be honored. I love you." Jane said, wrapping her arms around her fiancé's waist.

"I love you too."

"Tony, it is 5 am. This sure as hell better be good."

"Victims 10 and 11 were just found. I'll text you the address."

"Damn." She hung up the phone. "Maura, honey, we gotta get up. They just found 2 more victims. You get ready; I'll get the guys up."

When the Boston crew pulled up to the crime scene, only Gibbs was there. "We found them after an anonymous tip. Its pretty gruesome."

When Jane walked in to the crime scene, she froze.


	6. Chapter 6

Still own nothing. A bit more swearing and violence this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

When Jane walked in to the crime scene, she froze. It was like she went back to when Hoyt was free. The 2 women were posed across from each other, with one on the couch and the other tied to a chair. The one in the chair had duct tape across her mouth. Both had numbers carved in their chest, and a tea cup and plate were on the ground, next to each woman. Jane didn't remember leaving the house to go outside to the car, but the next thing she knew, she was sitting against Maura's car, finding it difficult to breathe. "He's dead. He's dead. I killed him. I know he's dead. I killed the fucking bastard." She muttered more to herself than to anyone else

"Jane! Jane, look at me. Hoyt is dead. You killed him. You watched me do his autopsy. He can't hurt us anymore." Maura said, grabbing Jane's hands.

"I know, but it was set-up exactly like all of his murders. I felt like I was walking back in time. Just give me a few minutes, and I'll be ok to go back in there."

"Janie, are you sure? You could always just stay out here taking pictures and looking for evidence."

"No, Korsak, I need to go back in there. Guys, I'll be fine, I promise." Jane looked down at her hands, as the guys went back inside the house. "Maur, stay for a minute. Please."

"Of course."

"Maura, I need to go back inside. Not to prove to anyone else that I'm ok, but to myself. I need to know that he still doesn't haunt me." Jane said as she stood up and offered a hand to Maura. They made their way back inside to join the guys, McGee, and Ziva, who had just arrived. DiNozzo arrived a few minutes later. "Why does this seem so familiar," he asked as he set down his case.

"Because it is." Jane responded.

A look of recognition crossed his face. "Janie, are you sure…"

"Do NOT finish that statement unless you have a death wish." Jane said with a glare. "And quit calling me Janie."

"Gloves?" he asked sheepishly, holding out a pair for her.

About and hour later, the FBI finally show up to the scene. Agent Dean looked worried as he took everything in, but to Jane's pleasure, said nothing about it. However, he kept shooting glances across the room to her every 10 minutes, pissing her and Maura off. They then decided to start talking in the American Sign Language Maura insisted they learn.

_Jane, if he keeps looking at you like that, I might just have to get up and kiss you._

_As much as I would enjoy that, I don't think kissing over a body at a crime scene is a good idea. Maybe I should just punch him._

_Jane! That wouldn't do any good._

_Sure it would. I have wanted to do that for almost 6 months. And it would help me release some of this anger I have about this case._

"Rizzoli, when'd you learn sign language?" asked Frost.

"Maura decided she wanted to learn a foreign language, and I refused to learn Chinese. And it would come in more useful than Chinese in Boston. I won't have to wait on a translator anymore."

"But why'd you tag along?"

"Same reason I started doing yoga, and ran a marathon; you can't say 'No' to Maura." Jane said with a smirk.

"At least you don't have to wear those spandexy outfits. That is something a brother should never see his sister in. Ugh. I need brain bleach to get that image out of my head."

"I don't even want to know," said DiNozzo. "Unless there are pictures."

"Hey!" Gibbs said. "2 dead bodies, maybe we could get back to work."

After all the evidence had been collected, and the bodies loaded into the van, everyone started to get ready to go back to NCIS. "Rizzoli, ride back with the Docs," said Gibbs. _Before you punch Agent Dean._

"Right," she said

"Jane," Dean called, "Want to get lunch before we go back to work? I really missed you these last few months. We should catch up."

"Sorry Dean, you missed your chance. I'm already in a relationship with someone." Jane said, and walked over to Maura, who was waiting for her near the van. Jane offered her hand to Maura, helping her get in, before climbing in herself.

"Ladies, am I right in believing that these 2 victims hit a little to close to home for comfort?" Ducky asked once they had headed back to the Navy Yard.

"Yeah," Jane replied. "It's really similar to a serial case we worked for a few months right before Maura became Chief ME. Then some copycats popped up about 3 years ago. The case seems to haunt me."

"Of course. But I find that the cases that hit the closest to home are the cases which we work the hardest to close, and in which we attempt to make sure everything is done perfectly."

The trio rode the rest of the way back to NCIS in silence. As they pulled in to the Morgue bay, it had started raining harder than it was on the trip back. As Jane got out of the van, she winced, which didn't go unnoticed by Maura. They unloaded the bodies fro the van to the morgue, and Jane helped the Docs get the bodies on to separate autopsy tables, before heading upstairs to help sort through all the evidence. After about 2 hours of sorting, Frankie made a realization. "I don't see one of those rainbow cards here."

"Did you check their wallets or purses? That's where I keep mine. Maura kept hers in her purse, too." Jane replied.

"Wow, Jane owns a purse. Never thought I'd hear that." Kidded Frost.

"No way. That'd be like Janie owning a dress." Added Korsak.

"For your information, I own 2 dresses. And I do too own a purse. Maura bought it for me so I could go to some charity event thing a couple years ago."

"Well, you need a third dress soon. A white dress. Or are you going to be the guy and wear a tux?" asked Tony.

"Maybe I am misunderstanding," said Ziva, "but is it not the point of a lesbian relationship that there are not any men. Just 2 women? Or is something lost in translation?"

"Yes that is the point, Ninja. I'm pretty sure girl-on-girl action means the same thing in all 50 of the languages you know." Said Tony.

"I only know 10 languages, Tony. And you should grow-up."

"Ninja?" asked Frankie

"Yeah, 2.0, Ziva here is like a ninja. She could easily kill all of us. Except maybe Gibbs and Abby."

"Anyways," said Jane, "back to the cards. I found one in a crime novel. I guess it was being used as a bookmark."

"Hey, McWriter, they have your books! Hmm, _Between the Eyes._ Is that your new one?"

McGee blushed, "No, it's the first one I wrote. And NO! You are not in it, nor are any of the characters based off of you."

"Wait! You're Thom E. Gemcity? That's so cool. I read all your books when I was trapped in my apartment for 3 months. They're really good."

McGee smiled. "Thanks. Why were you trapped in your apartment for 3 months?"

"I got shot." At the looks she was getting from Frankie, she amended, "Ok, I shot myself." Jane replied solemnly.

"Why on earth would you do that?" asked Tony

"To save Frankie's life."

"Right," said Korsak, "I think the cards are how this guy is picking his victims. He gives them the cards, and then follows them to see where they live. Do you think he stalks them for a while, or just ambushes them?"

"I think it's more of an ambush then a planned attack. Some of the crime scenes show a bit of a struggle." Said McGee

"Right. But where are they getting the cards? We got ours at the Boston Pride Parade, but that's just too many people to try and follow. And not everyone there is gay. You three aren't." Jane said to Frankie, Frost, and Korsak. "Or is that why you've been divorced 3 times?"

"Shut it." Korsak said, making Jane and Frost laugh.

Gibbs walked in just then with the FBI. "Ducky's got something. Come on."


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry about the wait. I kinda got overwhelmed by my classes for the summer. And by another story line that I'm going to put up here soon.

Again, I don't own anything.

Thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

Jane's phone rang as soon as she stepped into Autopsy, so she quickly stepped back out into the hallway to answer it. "Rizzoli."

"Hello Detective. I hear 'Congratulations' are in order."

"Doyle. We thought you died."

"Well, detective, that is the point of Witness Protection. It seems to run in the family. I guess I'll forgive you for not asking permission then, since I am believed to be dead."

"I…um…Paddy Doyle, would you give me your blessing to marry your daughter?"

Doyle laughed. "Of course, Detective. But if you hurt her, the standing order that you are not to be touched will be revoked."

"Yes sir. Hang on a sec, and I'll grab Maura." Jane walked into the Morgue, and waited for a break in the conversation. "Hey Maur, they need to talk to you too, something about a body in Boston." Jane waited on Maura to approach her before they both went back into the hallway.

"Dr. Isles." Maura said, after grabbing the phone from Jane.

"Hello Maura." Her eyes widened at the voice. "Doyle?"

"Yeah, I heard you were getting married, so I would call and tell you 'Congratulations', and to let you know I still have my eye on you. I have to go now, the FBI don't know I called you. Goodbye Maura." Doyle said as he hung up the phone.

"Maur, hey are you ok?" Jane asked after Maura didn't move for a minute. "Maura?" Jane waved her hand in front of her fiancé's face.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry. I blamed you for contributing to his death, and was so mad at you, and he's not dead. I'm so sorry." Maura said as her eyes welled up with tears.

"Whoa. Don't cry hon. It's ok. You didn't know, I didn't know. It's ok. Please don't cry." Jane wrapped her arms around Maura, enveloping her in a hug. "Come on, babe, we should go back inside before they send a search party."

Just as soon as Jane and Maura entered Autopsy, Abby came running off of the elevator. "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs. I got something. Its kinda hinky. The blood drop found on the 8th victim matched a dead guy, Rod Mason. He was in the system because he was a prison guard in Massachusetts."

"How'd he die?" asked Gibbs.

Before Abby could answer, Korsak spoke up. "I shot him. But what is his blood doing in a crime scene 9 months after his death?"

"But there is more Gibbs," said Abby. "The Docs found semen in one of the victims today, and I found sperm, so I'm doing a differential extraction to get the DNA profile of our guy."

"How long?" Gibbs asked

"Wednesday morning at the earliest, if General Gene Scan actually works with me this week." Abby said as she left to go back to her lab.

"In the mean time," said Gibbs, "we need to figure out how this guy is choosing his marks."

"Marks…I have an idea" said Jane. "Maura, do you still have that mini UV light in your purse?"

"Yes, why?"

"A lot of business cards have watermarks on them only visible in certain light. The cards we got at the pride parade have a mark on them that you can only see in UV light. I noticed it in the lab. See?" She held the light over the rainbow help card, showing a faint mark that read 'Boston LGBTQ Association'. "Maybe the cards of all the victims have similar marks, and we can use those to possibly find our suspect."

"Nice one, Janie," said Korsak.

"Ziva," said Gibbs, "You and Jane grab all the cards in evidence, and use Abby's lab to check them for marks. Everyone else, we'll head down to the garage to finish sorting through the evidence from today's crime scene."

2 hours later, Ziva and Jane, with the help of Abby, had sorted through the cards, and found that they all traced back to the Gay Community Center, located in Richmond, VA. The three of them went to find Gibbs to tell them of their find. "Gibbs, said Ziva, "We found where the cards came from. We are going to grab Maura, then go check them out."

"All of you?" asked Tony.

"Yes," said Abby. "Ziva and Jane scream 'Cops', so the four of us are going to go in as two couples."

"They also give off the 'I can and will kill you with my bare hands' vibe," said Tony, laughing.

"Frankie, smack him," said Jane. Tony went to avoid Frankie, but instead, got smacked upside the head by Gibbs. "Sorry boss," Tony said.

"You four can go in the morning," said Gibbs. "Its already past 6, and we had an early start today. Go home, get some rest. Everyone else, meet back here at 0800."

"So, Abby and I will pick you and Maura up at the hotel at 7?" Ziva asked Jane.

"Sure. I'm going to grab Maura. Meet you guys at the car?" Jane asked, turning towards Frankie, Frost, and Korsak.

The next morning, Abby and Ziva met everyone downstairs at the hotel at 0630 to eat breakfast, after Jane had texted Ziva telling her about the free breakfast the hotel offered. The guys left in Maura's Prius shortly after to get to the Navy Yard by 7 and the ladies left the hotel right before 7, but only after getting several cups of coffee each. With Ziva driving, the almost 2 hour trip was made in just over 1 hour, but the place did not open until 9 am, so the ladies spent the half an hour wait at a coffee shop just down the block from the center. "Jane," Maura said, "I will never criticize your driving again."

"Everybody complains about my driving. I guess I just have not gotten used to not having to worry about avoiding roadside bombs yet." Said Ziva.

"Ok," said Jane, "That statement deserves an explanation."

"I am from Israel. I was trained in Mossad from the time I was 16. I was placed in the liaison officer position here right after my brother shot you. Three years ago, I severed all ties with Mossad, and my Father, and gained my American citizenship, and NCIS agent status."

"Wait, what?"

"My half-brother, Ari, shot Maura. He was supposed to be a spy for Mossad in Hamas, but was turned, I believe to piss-off our father. I did not want to believe it, but when he was trying to kill Gibbs, I had no other choice. I shot him, to save Gibbs' life, and I do not regret that."

"And I thought threatening to arrest my mother and brother was bad."

"It is ok. The man I knew was not the man I shot." Said Ziva. "So what is our plan for talking to the people in the Community Center?"

When the ladies made it back to the Navy Yard, they reached the bullpen just as the pizza the guys had ordered for lunch was delivered. "Hey, so how'd you guys do?" asked Frankie.

"When the ladies working there weren't too busy flirting with Jane, we managed to get them to focus." Said Ziva

"Hey, I was not flirting. I even told them Maura and I were engaged. They just ignored me." Jane cried in mock indignation.

"Flirting while engaged, shame on you, Rizzoli," teased Frost.

"Ha, ha, ha. Where's Gibbs? We managed to get the ladies to identify all but one of the victims from yesterday as having visited there within the past 6 months." Said Jane, as her phone rang. "Hey, Ma," she said as she walked off to find somewhere to talk.

Gibbs walked in just as Jane left. "Whatcha got, Ziva?"

"All of the victims but one from yesterday's attack have been to the Community center. But, considering they lived together, maybe she was busy doing something else when her girlfriend visited."

"Agent Gibbs?" A young man asked walking up to the bullpen. "I was told you could help me. My wife and sister were killed yesterday morning. I was told I need to identify their bodies."

"Yes, Dr. Isles and I will accompany you downstairs. Follow me." Gibbs said, walking to the elevator.

Once they left, Tony spoke up. "So maybe the one not identified was straight, and therefore had no reason to go to the community center."

Just then, Jane stormed by, heading towards the elevator, when Frankie grabbed her. "Janie, what's wrong?"

"Ma officially disowned me. Like she doesn't want anything to do with me. Pop was there too, and agreed with her." She took a shaky breath. "I'm going outside, try and clear my head. Don't tell anyone, especially Maura, Ok?" She got on the elevator, as Frankie headed back over to the group.

"Everything ok, Frankie?" asked Korsak.

"Yeah, Jane just needed to clear her head."

"So, all the victims have been to that center. Maybe we should look into all the employees and volunteers, see if someone working there has a problem with homosexuals." Said McGee "I'm working on looking up the past volunteer logs."

"There was a poster in the window for an event they had last weekend," said Abby. "Maybe they had a sign-in sheet for their volunteers. Come on Timmy," she said, pulling her fiancé towards the elevator, "My computers are faster."

* * *

Yes, the Gay Community Center is a real place. I have driven past it several times on I-95. Here is their website: (diversitythrift . org) if you want more information on them.

Also, I'm not gay. I've never many friends, let alone many gay friends, so please let me know if I have offended anyone. I will fix it best I can. I have another chapter written, so as soon as I can edit it, I will post it.


	8. Chapter 8

So, here's the deal. I am going to take a break, write the rest of this story, and then publish them a few at a time. I'm not sure how many chapters are left, but probably about 10. I have another story in my head, 2 actually, and a sequel to this, so I'm trying to sort them all out. I should be back in 2 weeks. And I promise, this one will get finished, I am just trying to make it not crappy.

Again, I own nothing. More adult language in this chapter. Also, I know in 3.1, it showed Dean getting hit in the leg, but I had this written in April, so he got hit in the shoulder.

* * *

_Just then, Jane stormed by, heading towards the elevator, when Frankie grabbed her. "Janie, what's wrong?"_

"_Ma officially disowned me. Like she doesn't want anything to do with me. Pop was there too, and agreed with her." She took a shaky breath. "I'm going outside, try and clear my head. Don't… Just…Don't tell anyone, especially Maura, Ok?" She got on the elevator, as Frankie nodded and headed back over to the group._

Jane hurried outside and sat down on a bench before breaking down. She was only by herself for about a minute before Agent Dean came up to her. "Jane."

"Go away, Dean. I want to be alone right now."

"No."

"No?" She turned towards him, and he chose that moment to grab her chin and kiss her. Jane pushed him off of her, hitting his scar from when Doyle shot him in the warehouse. "What the fuck, Dean? I'm engaged, and you decide to kiss me. Get lost!"

"No. It's just a fling. When you realize that, you'll dump her, and come running back to me." He grabbed her wrist to keep Jane from going back inside

"Dean, let go of me! I'm getting married, and you never stood a chance, even if I was straight. You broke my trust by doing exactly what I asked you not to."

Dean pulled her closer, trying to kiss her again. "Jane, you just need a real man to show you and the Doc what you're missing. You know I can fix you."

At that, Jane pushed him away, again hitting his scar, then punched him in the face, hard, scraping her knuckles across his teeth. "Fuck you, Gabe," she said as Dean hit the ground. Jane marched in the building, holding her bloody knuckles against her shirt. _Ugh, Maura's gonna kill me._ She thought as she got off the elevator heading across the bullpen to take the stairs down to the Morgue, ignoring everyone staring as she went.

"Jane, what did you do," Maura asked as soon as she saw her.

"I punched Dean. He deserved it, really, he did. He kissed me, then threatened you."

"He did this upstairs?" asked Ducky, who had gone to get a paper towel once he saw Jane's hand.

"No, I went outside to clear my head after a phone call, and he followed me out there. I hope I broke his jaw. I didn't break anything, did I?" Jane asked.

"No, I think you just sprained your wrist. Ducky, do you have a brace down here?" Maura asked.

"No, I don't. But there is a pharmacy a few buildings over. I'm sure one of the gentlemen upstairs would go get you one."

"I don't need a brace," Jane said, as she rolled her wrist. "See, good as…ow." Maura gave her a look. "Fine, let's go get a brace. And maybe some pain killers. Ducky, can I steal her from you to walk with me to the pharmacy?"

"Of course, Detective. You should put this ice on your wrist until you get the brace," he said, handing Jane an ice pack. When they got off the elevator in the bullpen, and headed towards the one that would take them out of the building, Frankie stopped them. "Damn Janie, what'd you do?"

"I punched Agent Dean, the bastard."

"Oh," said Korsak, "Payback for the warehouse?"

"No, if it was payback from the warehouse, I would have punched him on Sunday."

"Detective Rizzoli, why did you attack my agent?" asked Fornell, who was coming off the elevator with Gibbs and Dean.

"He attacked me. He kissed me, and when I tried to come back inside, he grabbed my wrist. I pushed him off of me twice trying to get him to let go of me, but when he threatened me and Maura, I punched him." Maura opened her mouth to correct Jane's grammar, but quickly shut it, realizing now was not the time.

"Threatened you how?" asked Gibbs.

"After I pushed him off the first time, I told him he never had a shot with me, and he said he could 'Fix us'. Homophobic bastard."

"He said WHAT?" asked Frankie, getting up to make his way over to Agent Dean, but Korsak forced him to sit back down. "Getting yourself involved isn't going to do any good, man." Said Frost.

"All you dykes are the same." Spat Dean. "You say you don't need men, but when push comes to shove, you need us to protect you. You can't protect yourself, Rizzoli, how do you expect to protect Dr. Isles." He took a step forward. "You couldn't even save yourself from Hoyt. He keeps coming after you, because you were an easy mark."

At that, Jane used her foot to trip Dean, and have him land hard, flat on the floor. Jane was over him, with a knee in his scar. "I killed Hoyt. Stabbed him right here," she said, poking his chest, "with the scalpel he intended to use on Maura and me." She pushed down hard on his scar, then stood up. "Can we go get a brace now?" she asked Gibbs. "Ducky said there is a pharmacy close to here."

"Yeah, its three buildings to the left."

When Jane and Maura made it into the elevator, Maura could tell Jane was trying not to cry, so she grabbed her fiancé's hand. "Jane," she started, but Jane stopped her.

"When we get outside, I'll tell you everything. Just give me a minute. Please."

* * *

Outside the NCIS building, Jane led Maura over to a bench towards the pharmacy, and facing opposite the building. They sat down, just sitting in silence for a few minutes while Jane gathered her thoughts before speaking. Maura just sat there next to her, with one hand on Jane's back, rubbing comforting circles.

"Ma called me earlier, that's why I needed to come outside. She found the receipt for your ring. I gave it to Frankie because I didn't want you accidentally stumbling across it before I got a chance to propose. And Tommy took it the other day because Frankie left it sitting out. But Ma was doing their laundry, and she found it in Tommy's apartment. He eventually gave in that it was mine. So, Ma called me. Asked me what I was thinking, that I was a disgrace for wanting to marry you, just because you were also a woman.

"She said she was hoping that our relationship was just a phase, that I would realize I couldn't be 'fulfilled' with you. That I was living in sin, being in a relationship with you. Told me I had to choose between you and her. I told her I chose you, and she told me never to call her again. Ma officially disowned me." Jane broke down in tears. After a few moments, Jane was able to speak again. "She called you, too, didn't she? I saw your face in the Morgue." When Maura nodded, she asked "What did she say to you?"

"Angela told me it was my fault you were gay. That I had corrupted you, and before we met, you were a good Italian, Catholic, straight woman."

"Maur, I'm so sorry for dragging you into this mess. I don't know why she is reacting like this."

"Jane, I could never ask you to choose between myself and your mother. I would understand if you want to ask for your ring back."

"No! Keep it. Unless…Do you want to break up?" she asked, uncertain.

"Of course not, Jane"

"Then it's yours, along with my heart. You didn't ask me to choose, Ma did. I choose you. I think, I knew in the back of my mind it might come to this when she reacted the way she did when Ma walked in on us kissing. I chose you then, I choose you now, I will choose you forever." Jane leant over and kissed Maura on the lips. "I promise. Can we get the brace and pain killers now. My wrist is now killing me since the adrenaline of punching the douche bag has worn off."

Maura laughed as they stood up. "Speaking of Agent Dean, what did he mean by 'fix us'? I know I have heard it before, I think in college. But, now, I am not familiar with that particular term. Neither one of us is hurt, or heartbroken."

"It's a crude term, meaning that he would fix us from being lesbians back into straight women."

"Well, that's a ridiculous notion. I mean, exactly how would he propose to go about doing that?"

Jane hesitated, not really wanting to tell Maura what he really meant. "Jane, what is it? What did he mean?"

"Usually, when people say that, it is implied that he would rape us, show us what we were missing sleeping with each other, and not him and other men."

"That's horrible. I am glad you punched him now."

Jane laughed. "Come on sweetheart, let's get my wrist bandaged up."

On the way back from the pharmacy, Jane got a text from Frankie, and showed Maura their conversation.

_Tommy heard Ma call you. He's freaking out, wanting to confront her. I told him to go stay at your place til he calms down. Is that ok?_

_**Of course. Tell him not to do anything stupid or anything that would risk his probation. Don't worry about Ma. Maura and I will be up in a few seconds.**_

"Jane," Maura asked, "Do you think we could be less subtle about our relationship. I don't think Tony will figure it out on his own if he hasn't yet. "

"Fine by me. Let's see how long it takes to register if we go in holding hands."

Frankie met them as they got off the elevator. "Ok, so Tommy and I talked, and we decided that Ma doesn't get to pick and choose her kids. She either gets all 4 of us, or none of us?" He held up his hand to stop Jane's protests. "Hell, Tommy was arrested, if anything, you'd think he'd be the one she would disown, but I think he's the one least likely to be, being the baby, and all."

"Four kids?" asked Maura

"Yes, four. You've been family for years. Now Janie is just making it official." Frankie said, smiling, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you," said Jane, "Now can we get back to work?"

"Of course."

Just then, Tony noticed Maura & Jane's linked hands. "Wait! You two are actually a couple?" he asked

"Finally, he notices." Said Jane, with a smirk.


	9. Chapter 9

**So, a whole LOT longer than 2 weeks. But I have it almost done. Just need to type it up. So thanks for all the new followers and reviews. Again, I own nothing but the plot. **

* * *

_Just then, Tony noticed Maura & Jane's linked hands. "Wait! You two are actually a couple?" he asked_

"_Finally, he notices." Said Jane, with a smirk_

"What do you mean 'finally'? Am I the last to find out?"

"Yes."

"That's not right, Jane" Tony said, shaking his head.

"Well, we were only doing to you what we did to Frankie, Tommy, Frost, and Korsak. It didn't take them four days to figure it out, though." Jane teased

"That's true," added Maura. "Although, I do believe Frankie, Barry, and Vince thought we were dating before we actually were."

"You guys are just cruel." Tony pouted

"Quit pouting, DiNozzo, and get to work. Ladies, go join Abby in searching for common names in the volunteer logs, and send McGee back up here." Said Gibbs.

At 7 pm, McGee and Gibbs came down to the lab. "Got anything?" asked Gibbs

"You know I would never disappoint you, my gray-haired fox." Replied Abby. "We found all the victims on the volunteer logs, along with 10 names of people who showed up on at least 75% of the event logs. We still have 1 more even log to go through, then we can start running names of the volunteers."

"Do it tomorrow. Its been a long day. Be here at 0800."

"Come on ladies," said McGee, grabbing Abby's hand, "Tony said something about getting food all together."

"I'm in if he's paying," said Jane.

The group, minus Gibbs and Ducky, went to a pizzeria a few blocks from the hotel. "So," said Tony, once everyone had ordered, "How long have you 2 been dating?"

"A year and a half." Answered Jane

"And you're getting married."

"Yes. And we live together. We haven't really talked about kids. Ma officially disowned me today, as did Pop, but he lost his opinion when he went gallivanting off to Florida. However, this is the only thing they've agreed on in over 2 years. Maura's parents are dead so at least we don't have to worry about their approval. I'm not gonna wear a dress to get married, but Maura will. Anything I didn't cover?"

"Uh…How'd you meet?" asked McGee.

"Over a body, how else would a Medical Examiner meet new co-workers?" said Maura.

"Tony, how'd you meet Maura?" asked Jane

"On Air Force One," he said, smiling. "Over a dead body. Ducky was pretending to be Gibbs' boss, to pull one over on Fornell."

"Like THE Air Force One, on which the President of the United States flies?" asked Frankie. "That's so cool."

"Actually, there are several planes that the President uses for transportation. The one he is currently on is the one referred to as 'Air Force One'. As the President was not still on the plane when we met, it was not considered 'Air Force One', but was just a normal plane." Said Maura. "What?" she asked, when the crew from NCIS was looking at her like she had 2 heads.

"They just aren't used to your googlemouth, hon." Said Jane.

"You followed that?" asked Tony.

"Actually, we've had this discussion before Tony. Right after we met, and you were quoting some movie."

Jane just shook her head as the pizza arrived at the table. After eating, everyone went their separate ways, with the ladies planning to meet at a coffee shop near the Navy Yard in the morning. As Jane and Maura went to open the door to their room, she was met with a little resistance, but was able to get it open for them to step inside. "Jane," said Maura, as she went to shut the door, "who knows we're here?"

"Just the guys from NCIS, why?" Jane responded as she came into the room, and saw what Maura was staring at. There were several teacups and saucers on the bed, the desk, and the floor. Jane could see a piece of paper sticking out from under one of the cups, and went to check it, carefully stepping around all the others, while Maura went and got the guys. As Jane was reading the piece of paper, she called Tony. "Tony, we have a problem."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just come to the hotel please. Maura and I had our room decorated for us today by our suspect. He left a note that says 'You are a slut! You're next!'. Can you call the rest of your guys and tell them?"

"Of course. We'll be there in a few minutes."

By the time Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, McGee, and Abby got to the hotel, Korsak had gone down to the lobby to meet with the manager. When he came back up a few minutes later, Korsak had the night manager with him. "The day manager is on his way back, and the security tapes from today are also on their way up here." He said.

"Abby and I will take them when they get here, start looking for a suspect. We'll take the paper and all the cups too, see if we can get prints off of them." Said McGee.

"I'll go with you guys, and help with the video." Said Frost, as a hotel security guard stepped off the elevator with a DVD. The three of them grabbed the DVD and stepped in the elevator to go back to NCIS, as the rest of the evidence was still being collected.

While Gibbs and Korsak were talking to the manager, and Tony, Ziva, and Frankie were helping with the evidence collection, Maura walked down the hallway to join Jane, who had moved away from everyone to pace and think. "Jane, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just needed some space and quiet to think. But never from you," she said, as Maura turned to walk back to the guys. Jane grabbed her fiancé's wrist. "I'm sorry babe, I just…this case…ugh, I'm sorry, this case, and then Ma, I've been a bit of a bitch these last couple days, and you most definitely don't deserve that."

"It's ok, Jane. I know how Hoyt affected you, and even though we both know he's dead, I'm still frightened that he may pop up one day. As for your mother, I really have no idea what to say to make that any better, but I will do whatever I can to try."

"I'm sorry Maur, I really am. About everything." Jane sighed. "At least Doyle approves, so we don't have to worry about him getting rid of me for not being good enough for his daughter."

"That's not funny, Jane."

"I know. I'm sorry." Jane slid down the wall she was leaning against for support so that she was sitting down, and wrapped her arms around her knees, resting her head on top. Maura sat down beside her, grabbing Jane's left hand. She started to massage it. "What can I do?"

"I don't know. But if you keep doing that, I'm going to fall asleep, and I don't think Agent Gibbs would appreciate that." Jane stood up, then offered her other hand to Maura.

Maura laughed. "No, definitely not. Come on, lets get back to the party."

"I love you, Maura," Jane said leaning in for a kiss.

"I love you, too, Jane," Maura said as they pulled apart.

"Get a room, you two" yelled Tony.

"Our room is currently a crime scene, one that you happen to be standing in." Jane yelled back at him.

"Oh, well, by all means, do continue making out in the hallway then," he said, earning a Gibbs slap as Jane and Maura joined them in front of their room. "Kidding, boss."

"One of the front desk clerks remembered a man asking for a spare key to our rooms to surprise his fiancé," said Korsak. "She gave us a description of the guy, but hopefully he'll be on the security cameras."


	10. Chapter 10

Two chapters in a weekend. You know you love me! So, the rest won't be at this pace. Probably once a week, so don't expect a new one until Sunday.

As usual, I own nothing. Fluffy chapter ahead.

* * *

"Ok, but why would he ask for keys to all 3 rooms?" asked Maura.

"Because all 3 are under Jane's name." replied Korsak. "The clerk said that she didn't want to give him the keys, but he had a badge, and even returned the other 2 keys. We already got them, and they will be going over the rest of the evidence from your room."

"Ok, I'll go help process them and the rest of the evidence."

"No, you won't Rizzoli. As of right now, you and Dr. Isles are off the case." Said Gibbs

"What?! No way!"

"Yes way!" said Korsak. "You two are now too close, and there is no way in hell I am letting another serial killer get to you."

"Korsak! Come on, we can help!"

"No. Rizzoli, Dr. Isles, you two will not be any closer to this case until, and ONLY IF, we can determine that you two are not targets." Said Gibbs.

Before Jane could try and argue more, Maura grabbed her arm. "Jane, come on, they're not going to change their minds. Let's just get our clothes, and go get a different room."

"Can't Doc. Everything in your room is now evidence," said Frankie.

Maura looked slightly annoyed for a moment, until Jane took pity on her. "Come on, we need to go get clothes for a few days. Target should still be open somewhere." Smirking, she added, "if not, there's always Wal-Mart." Jane grabbed Maura's hand as they started walking towards the elevator.

"Jane, you can't be serious."

"Maura, you'll be fine for a few days in non-Designer clothes. Consider it payback for the times you've gotten me to dress up."

"David, with them," Gibbs said, nodding at the couple.

Ziva slipped in the elevator just before they shut. "We don't need a babysitter, Agent David," said Jane.

"I know that, and I also know that Gibbs is scary if you don't do what he says. And you probably don't know where the nearest Target is."

"Fine," said Jane.

The girls were midway through their shopping trip when DiNozzo showed up. "Tony, how did you know where we were?" asked Ziva.

"McGee did that GPS thingy with your phones."

"Thingy? Really Tony, using such a technical term?"

"Of course. Anyways, Gibbs sent us home for the night. Figured I'd see if you 3 lovely ladies would enjoy my company tonight."

"In other words," said Jane, "He needs us to protect him from this guy."

"I do not!"

"Uh huh, just keep telling yourself that. Maura, ready to go?"

"I still don't understand why I couldn't call my friend to open up their boutique," she said, walking out of the dressing room to join the others.

"Because its late, and if you really want, I'll let you drag me there tomorrow. Once they are actually open."

"Yeah, added Tony, "then you can play tourist, Jane, go the Smithsonian or something. Abbs was working on the security footage, trying to use facial identification, but I left before I found out if she matched any guys. She will be doing the finger prints tomorrow, as well as making sure your bags weren't booby-trapped."

"Good. I want my Sox jersey back, and I know Maura wants her clothes back, the fashionista she is."

"There is nothing wrong with dressing nicely, Jane."

"Of course not, sweetheart. Especially when its you."

"Ok, Lovebirds," said Tony, "the faster we shop, the faster we can leave."

"He's worse than you Jane," said Maura, giggling.

"I know. Watch this." She smirked. "Tony, where are you going? We still have to get our delicates," she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Tony stopped with the buggy. "On second thought, I'll meet you up by the registers." Tony took off for the front of the store, his eyes wide, leaving the girls doubled over with laughter.

"I will have to remember that for the next time he annoys me," said Ziva.

"But Jane, we already got underwear."

"We know that, but he doesn't know that. Come on, lets finish so we can get some sleep."

The ladies finished their shopping and met Tony at the front, who had picked coffees for each of them. After paying, they walked out to load their purchases into Ziva & Tony's cars. "Jane, why don't you ride with Zi, and Maura can ride with me. That way we don't have to worry about following each other in the dark back to my place."

"Fine," Jane growled. She knew Tony only wanted to talk to Maura, "but if you make her cry, your ass is mine." Jane opened his door for Maura.

"Jane, I'll be fine. Relax, honey. I've been anticipating this since we got here."

"Ok," Jane said as she shut the door and walked over to Ziva's car.

"You are very protective of her."

"Yeah, well, we've been through a lot of shit, including almost dying several times. Wouldn't you?"

Ziva paused for a minute. "Is that one of those rectangle questions that you don't really want an answer to?"

"Rectangle? You mean rhetorical?"

"Yes, rhetorical. I'm sorry, English is my 7th language."

"7, damn! But it's ok, Maura messes up sayings sometimes too."

"I actually speak 10 languages. Tony calls my slip-ups 'Zivaisms'."

"That's impressive," Jane said, letting the conversation drop for the rest of the quick trip to Tony's.

In the other car, Tony was trying to get around an uncomfortable silence between him and Maura. "Just ask me what is on your mind Tony. I may not answer, but I won't be offended by anything you ask."

"Ok. How are you here? I saw your body in the morgue. We all did, actually."

"I am not sure. I was in a coma for nearly two weeks. There are some things I wasn't told about the circumstances around my death."

"But why didn't you let us know you were ok?"

"I couldn't risk my life, or your lives, even after Ari died. And after a few years, I wasn't going to risk the lives of the friends I made in Boston. I did keep track of everything you guys were doing through Ducky. He said you made an excellent team leader."

Tony smiled. "I'm just glad Gibbs was only gone for a few months. Have you always been this…fashionable, I guess is the word?"

"Yes. But it wasn't conducive to my job with the Secret Service or NCIS. Now that I spend most of my day indoors, I can dress as I wish."

"Even to crime scenes?"

"Yes, even to crime scenes, as unpractical as Jane thinks it is."

"Can I ask something personal?"

"Of course, but I may not answer."

"Uhm, if you hadn't been shot, and left, would I have had a shot with you?'

"A shot? I am not sure what you mean, Tony."

"I mean, would you have dated me?"

Maura laughed. "No, Tony, I have known since high school that I was a lesbian. Most of the men you heard me talk about were fictional. Even when I needed to go out on a date to keep up appearances, they only lasted for one or two. Yes, even your frat brother."

"But why didn't you tell us? It doesn't matter now, and didn't matter then."

"I never said anything because of 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell', and the few women that were out in the Secret Service were stuck doing administrative jobs, so I just stayed in the closet."

"You could have told us. You know we all could have used your advice."

"Yeah, like not kissing a transsexual."

He shuddered. "Ugh, don't remind me." Tony pulled the car into his parking lot. "Oh shit!"

"What? What is it?"

"My dad's here."


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry its a little shorter than normal, my mom has been here for the last week, and I had less time to write. As always, I own nothing.

* * *

As Jane and Ziva were getting out of Ziva's car, Jane heard someone call her name, turning around, she found the source. "Uncle Anthony!"

"Janie, what are you doing here in DC?" he asked, hugging his niece.

"Tony and his partners need help on a case, so I came with my partners, Frankie, and our ME. What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting. Ziva, you look beautiful as ever."

"Thank you, Senior. Tony should be here in a few minutes, they were just a few minutes behind us. Actually, I think that is them, now." She pointed at Tony's car as pulled into the lot.

"Well, then, let's go meet them, said Senior, as he linked arms with the ladies. Arriving at Tony's car, Jane opened Maura's door for her. "Something funny?"

"I just had to remind Tony of something," answered Maura.

Oh, and what would that be?" asked Ziva

"Nothing!" Tony answered too quickly. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I just came by to say hello, Junior. You going to introduce me to your girlfriend."

"Maura's not my girlfriend. She's Jane's ME."

"Dr. Maura Isles, this is Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. Ma's brother. Uncle Anthony, this is Maura, as Tony said, our ME in Boston, and my fiancé."

"Good to see you again sir," Maura said, extending her hand to meet his in a handshake.

"Wait, when did you meet?" asked Tony.

"Your father came up when Jane and Frankie were in the hospital after the shooting."

"Yeah, at least one of you were concerned about us."

"Hey, I was in Africa. I didn't even know you were shot until the other day." They all walked into Tony's apartment. "Go ahead and put your stuff in the room that's second on the left," he told Jane & Maura. "Dad, you can put your stuff in my room."

"So," said DiNozzo Senior, when they all came back into the living room, "When is the wedding Janie?"

"Uh, we don't know. We just got engaged Friday night."

"Yes, but Angela has probably had your wedding planned since you two started dating."

"Dad," Tony started, but Jane interrupted him.

"Ma doesn't approve of our relationship."

"And why not? She's a doctor, she's beautiful, smart,,," Maura blushed as Jane interrupted the other DiNozzo.

"Female. Ma's still stuck on the whole gay thing. Pop too, although he has no room to talk."

"Well, they should be ashamed of themselves. I'm still waiting on Junior to get married."

"Dad!"

"It must run in the family," Jane said, laughing. "Ma was always harping on me to meet a good man and settle down. Even more so than wanting me to quit the force, even after Hoyt. Even though the chances of being targeted by another serial killer are extremely low."

"So, explain your hotel room then," said Tony.

"Scare tactic. Gibbs and Korsak are just being overprotective…"

"Personally, Jane, I think we should be safe," said Maura.

"I know, but I'd rather be working than walking around DC."

"Well, let's hit the sack," said Tony, "then hopefully we can get this guy sooner and you can come back. And if you get bored, you can always clean the apartment."

"Nice try, Tony," Jane laughed. "I doubt we'll be that bored."

"It was worth a shot. Let's hit the sack ladies. Dad, I'll walk you out. Where…" his voice faded as the apartment door shut behind them.

"Sack? What sack?" asked Ziva, while Maura looked just as confused.

"It's an expression, meaning go to sleep." Jane explained, as she and Maura headed for the guest room.


	12. Chapter 12

Still own nothing. I think this will be finished around 20 chapters. Thanks so much for the support for this and my other story, _Sometimes, Hurt Helps_. Its been amazing, and cheered me up. :D Without further ado, the next chapter.

* * *

The next morning, Tony and Ziva went to the Navy Yard while Jane & Maura went downtown to shop and sight-see. Abby's facial recognition software had worked overnight, so there was a match when she came in today. "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs," she called, running into the bullpen just as Tony & Ziva got off the elevator. "I got a match to the guy last night in Jane & Maura's hotel room. It was the guy with Fornell. The one who knows you guys from Boston."

"Dean? Agent Gabriel Dean? Oh, Janie is gonna kill him," said Korsak

"Call your cousin DiNozzzo," said Gibbs. "I have the feeling she wants in on this." He picked up his phone to call Fornell. "Tobias, get your Agent here. He needs to answer some questions. Don't tell him why. Just get him here in an hour!"

"Jane and Maura will be here in 2 hours," said Tony, as he hung up from his phone call.

"Good," said Korsak, "I really want to watch her tear into him."

"He really pissed her off last night, huh," said McGee.

"Not just last night," said Frost

"Yeah," added Frankie, "this goes back a while. She won't kill him, but she might cut off his balls and feed them to him."

"Exactly what did he do to her?" asked Ziva.

The guys from Boston shared a look. "Best to let Jane and the Doc tell ya. Don't want them mad at me too," said Frost.

"DiNozzo, wait here for Fornell. If Rizzoli & Dr. Isles get here first, send them down to Ducky. McGee, you and Frost continue working on the vics' financials. Ziva, help Abby with what you were doing last night."

"On it boss," rang out simultaneously from Tony, Ziva, and McGee.

"Korsak, come on," Gibbs said, heading up the stairs to the director's office. "DiNozzo, when Fornell gets here, send him up, but take the other Agent to an interrogation room."

"Yes, boss."

Jane & Maura had just left Maura's friend's store when they got Tony's call. "Rizzoli."

"Hey, Jane, we found the guy who decorated your room last night."

"Oh, yeah, Tony?"

"Yeah, your FBI friend."

"Agent Dean?! BASTARD! I'm gonna kill him. There's now way I'm gonna stay out of it now."

"We know, Janie. Be here in 2 hours, and you can have a shot at him."

"Ok, see you in 2 hours then." She hung up her phone.

"Jane?" asked Maura

"Maur, its Dean. Bastard's the one who vandalized our room."

"But why? Why jeopardize his career?"

"I don't know, but I will get him to tell me. We need to be back at NCIS in 2 hours to interrogate him."

"Well then, we need to pick up the pace," said Maura, grabbing Jane's hand and trying to drag her into a bridal store.

"Whoa, Maura. We can't go in there."

"Why not?"

"We can't see each other before the wedding."

"Jane."

"No, babe. I don't want to see your dress before then, and I don't want you to see mine."

"You're gonna wear a dress?" Maura asked, curious.

"I'd wear my pajamas if you wanted me to."

"I want you to be comfortable, Jane."

"Then I'll wear a tuxedo, thanks. But I still don't wanna see your dress until the big day."

"But Jane, who else am I supposed to go with. You're my only friend. I don't even have anyone to invite to our wedding." Maura said, her eyes filling with tears.

Jane wrapped her fiancé in a hug. "Maura, what about your friends here? Abby & Ducky? You don't want to invite them?"

"If Tony hadn't called you last week, I wouldn't have been able to. I probably would have told Ducky, but I doubt he would have come."

"Aww, Maura, I'm so sorry. Do you still want to have the wedding?"

Maura froze. "But you said you didn't care…that being in Witness Protection didn't matter." She started walking off. "I shouldn't have told you. Or come."


	13. Chapter 13

Ok, so more foul language at the end of this chapter. I still own nothing, but the plot.

* * *

"_Aww, Maura, I'm so sorry. Do you still want to have the wedding?"_

_Maura froze. "But you said you didn't care…that being in Witness Protection didn't matter." She started walking off. "I shouldn't have told you. Or come."_

"Maura, wait! That's not what I meant." She grabbed her arm, turning them face-to-face. "I meant, did you want to, when we get back to Boston, go down to the courthouse, and just get married there. Skip the fanfare. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm sorry Jane. I just…"

"You guessed, Dr. Isles, and you NEVER guess." She kissed Maura, wiping the tears away. "So, what'd ya think?"

"I think that is a good idea."

Jane smiled widely. "Great. We can always have a wedding for our first anniversary. Or 50th. I won't care either way."

"I think that sounds like a plan, Jane. Now, should we make our way back to NCIS?"

"Yes, but first, can we find some good coffee."

Maura laughed, "Of course, Jane. We can make a stop and get coffee for everyone."

Jane & Maura walk into the NCIS bullpen to find Tony & Ziva waiting on them. "So, how short a leash am I gonna be on?" Jane asked Tony.

"Why would we be on a leash?" asked Ziva

"She means how much can you get away with. Which is probably gonna be a good amount," Tony answered. "You and Zi get first crack at him."

"Hopefully, he won't take long to crack. Got anywhere I can find an orange?" Jane asked.

"An orange?"

"Yeah, an orange. You know, those fruits from Florida. Grow on trees."

"I know what an orange is Janie. You can get one in the cafeteria. But why do you need one?" Asked Tony

"Plan B."

"Then what is Plan A?" Asked Ziva

"We scare the shit out of him, and he talks."

"I like that plan."

"I thought you would." Jane replied, as Gibbs walked off the elevator into the bullpen. "Don't kill, him, either of you," he said before motioning them to follow him downstairs.

"I still need to get an orange. And I need your sock, Tony."

"Why can't you use yours?"

"Yours smells worse." Jane answered, which got giggles from both Ziva & Maura.

After getting off the elevator, orange & sock safely tucked away in Jane's pockets, she & Ziva stood outside the door to where Dean was being held while the rest filed into the observation room. "Ready?" Jane asked.

"Yes, I think this will be fun," Ziva responded, a slight smirk appearing on her face, while a matching one appeared on Jane's.

"After you," Jane opened the door, allowing Ziva in first, before following her & shutting the door.

Upon seeing the women enter, Dean stood up. "What the hell is going on?"

"Sit down," Ziva said, walking over to the corner, before turning to face him.

"Not until you tell me what is going on."

"She said, sit your ass down, or I will make you." Jane said, towering over Agent Dean. "Good," she said as he sat back down. "Now, as for what is going on, you are under arrest, and will answer our questions."

"I'm not saying another word until I get a lawyer."

Jane laughed. "You don't get a lawyer. You're under arrest for terrorism. The Patriot Act allows us to keep you here as long as we like."

"Terrorism? What the fuck? Calling you a dyke isn't terrorism!"

"No, that's just sexual harassment. But that's ok, I've heard worse from people I actually care about. However, decorating my hotel room like its straight out of one of Hoyt's crime scenes is terrorism."

"Terrorism, by definition, is the use of violence, or threats of violence to intimidate or coerce," added Ziva.

"Now, I'm pretty sure that using the signature of my own personal boogeyman to scare me falls under that purview, don't you, Agent David." When Ziva nodded, Jane continued. "Now, why the fuck did you do that? Why risk your career? Well, what was left of your career after the warehouse fiasco."

"I'm not saying anything."

"Fine," Jane said, smiling wickedly as she pulled the orange out of her pocket. "Then we'll just have to go on to plan B. Abby's good with computers, right?"

"Yes. What do you have in mind?" Ziva asked

"We leave, Abby takes the footage from just before we came in & loop it. When she has it set, we come back in, and using that orange, rough him up a little, leave, Abby unloops the feed, and we come back in, making it seem as we're just getting started."

"Sounds like a plan," Ziva said, heading for the door.

"You can't do that. Its illegal, and you'd leave bruises."

"Ah, but I learned a trick during my time in Vice that pimps used on their girls." Jane looked at Ziva, "And I'm sure you know a few ways to hit without leaving a mark."

"I learned a few in Mossad, yes." At that, Dean paled a bit.

"Ok, let's leave so Abby can fix this up for us," Jane said, joining Ziva by the door.

"Wait!" Dean said, looking defeated. "What do you want to know?"

Jane smirked, allowing Ziva to sit across from him. "Let's start with why you wanted to have a tea party last night," Jane said, as Ziva pushed the pad of paper towards him.


	14. Chapter 14

Since I would obviously rather procrastinate instead of doing my homework or study for two tests on Friday, y'all get more chapters. Review if you wanna. Everything belongs to people not me, except for the plot.

* * *

In the observation room, Fornell was getting restless waiting on Ziva and Jane to begin their interrogation, and let Gibbs know as he walked into the room. "I still don't know why she needed one of my socks," Tony said following Maura in, before shutting the door. "Or what that has to do with an orange."

"Old trick. Put the orange in the sock, and when you hit someone with it, it hurts like hell, but doesn't leave a bruise," answered Gibbs.

"I saw it a lot in domestic abuse cases," added Korsak

"Janie isn't actually going to hit Agent Dean, though," said Frankie. "Although I wouldn't blame her if she did."

"Whoa," said McGee, who was watching the beginning of the interrogation. "And I thought Ziva was scary."

"This is nothing, kid," said Korsak. "She's getting started. Got about 2 and a half years of frustration to take out on Dean."

"I'm confused," said Fornell. "Exactly how does she know Dean?"

The group from Boston looked at each other, before Frankie spoke. "Maura, you explain. She can't get mad at you."

"Well, we first met Agent Dean when he came to Boston to assist us when Hoyt escaped from prison. However, he withheld pertinent information on the identity of Hoyt's apprentice. He reappeared a few months later in relation to a different case. He and Jane apparently went on an unsuccessful date. That was the last we saw of him until he showed up at Jane's door a few months ago, leading to the whole warehouse fiasco."

"Hoyt, Hoyt. Wait! Detective Rizzoli, is the one that face the Surgeon?" asked Fornell.

Frankie nodded, "Yeah, but don't mention it if you wanna keep your balls." He turned back to the two-way mirror as Jane and Ziva began leaving, before Dean stopped them.

"Well, I'll be damned," Tony said, "She actually did it." He watched Ziva push the pad towards Dean, smirking.

"Jane's really aggravated with him, especially after risking Maura's life when he fucked up the warehouse sting. Pardon my language," Frankie said.

"Warehouse? You mean the sting that brought Patty Doyle down? I heard he was invited."

"No, he wasn't. The only reason he even knew where we were was because he placed a GPS tracker on Jane's car," answered Maura. "Not to mention the fact that after the incident, when he was being interviewed by Internal Affairs, he spread the rumor that Jane was sleeping with him."

"Oh, he's lucky Jane didn't kill him," Tony said, and the guys from Boston agreed, nodding their heads at the statement.

The group turned their attention back to the interrogation room just as they were finishing up. "He's not dead, you know, Janie."

"What do you mean, Dean?" she asked

"You know what I mean. He will never be dead. No as long as there are others out there to do his bidding, those of us he taught." Dean laughed as Jane paled, as Maura gasped in the interrogation room.

The group watched as Jane left the interrogation room behind Ziva, looking calm, but Maura knew she was anything but. She stepped outside the observation room into the hallway just as Jane asked Ziva where the gym was, trying to follow her fiancé down the hallway.

"Maura. Just let her go." Frankie said, trying to get her to stop.

"I won't stop Jane, Frankie. I know she needs to do something, but I will not let her hurt herself." Maura walked away from Frankie, down the hallway she had seen her fiancé disappear down.


	15. Chapter 15

Ok, here's another chapter. Still not owning anything.

* * *

_Jane smirked, allowing Ziva to sit across from him. "Let's start with why you wanted to have a tea party last night," Jane said, as Ziva pushed the pad of paper towards him._

* * *

"I just wanted to get revenge. You left me. For a woman! Do you know how emasculating that is?" Dean asked.

"Well, Gabe, it's actually all thanks to you." Jane smiled. "If you weren't such a horrible kisser, I would never have switched teams, never found the love of my life. So thank you."

"Why risk your career?" Ziva asked, before he had a chance to respond to Jane's remarks.

"What career? Jane's right, after the warehouse incident, everything went downhill. I'm stuck here, in DC, following other agents around, instead of leading my own investigations."

"Ok, now write down, exactly what you did last night. You now the drill, Dean." Jane said, moving back to stand in the corner. When he finished, he pushed the paper towards Ziva, who picked it up, glanced it over quickly, and nodded at the door. She was halfway out the door before Dean spoke again.

"He's not dead, you know, Janie."

"What do you mean, Dean?" she asked

"You know what I mean. He will never be dead. Not as long as there are others out there to do his bidding, those of us he taught." Dean laughed as Jane paled, stepping outside the room, letting the door slam behind her.

"I really need to hit something. Please tell me there is a punching bag in the gym here."

"There are several. Go down this hallway, turn right, and the locker room is the second door on your right. You can borrow whatever fits."

Jane nodded her thanks, before heading down the hallway to work out her anger, and fear. When she got to the locker room, she quickly found the extra clothes, grabbing a pair to change into, as Maura stepped inside. "I don't wanna talk Maura."

"I know Jane. I also know you need to do something physical, so I am here to watch, and make sure you don't hurt yourself."

"You could work out too. I know you're just as frustrated as I am."

"And wear someone else's shoes. Jane, that is disgusting. You don't know what is growing inside another person's shoes."

Jane laughed, making Maura smile. "I love you, Maur. Thank you." Jane wrapped her in a hug, giving her a kiss.

"You're welcome, although I am not sure for what."

"Just for being you. Now come on, I really need to hit something, and unfortunately, that can't be Dean." Jane allowed Maura into the gym first, both of them heading straight to the heavy bag.

After about fifteen minutes of attacking the bag, Jane finally spoke. "I didn't mean what I said to Dean."

"I'm not sure what you are referring, Jane."

"How it was all thanks to him that we got together." Jane stopped punching for a minute. "I just wanted rile him up more. Figured if he lashed out, I could hit him again. I have always been in love with you. I was just too scared to admit."

"I know, Jane. I love you too." Jane began punching the bag again, while Maura sat down on the weight bench she had dragged over for her. "Jane, do you think Dean is responsible for all these murders?"

Jane stopped her punching again. "I honestly don't know, Maur. And I don't know if I hope it's him, or if it isn't. If he is the killer, than I really misjudged him. I thought he really was a good guy. Apparently a bigoted, homophobic asshole, but still on our side. If it isn't him, then we have a sadistic, brutal killer, who is another one of Hoyt's fucking apprentices, out there killing lesbians because of some misjudged sense of power. I really don't know which I would prefer."

"I'm not sure either, Jane. But I feel like no matter his involvement, I grossly misjudged his character."

"We both did, Maura. Although, I know that isn't much of a comfort."

"No, it isn't. Dean also knows more than he is letting on. If he isn't the murder, I believe he knows who it is."

"You mean, you are guessing. Your facial reading thingy didn't give you any facts," Jane teased.

"To be honest, I didn't really get to watch much of the interview. I had to explain to Agent Fornell exactly how we knew Dean, and what happened at the warehouse with Doyle."

"And why we both want to kill him." Jane hit the bag one last time with extra force.

"Jane."

"Maura," she said, taking off the boxing gloves. "Come on, sweetheart, I wanna see if we can get our clothes back. I need to shower before going back to finish with Dean."

"I don't know Jane," Maura said with a smile, "I'm sure you could get him to confess faster if you went like this."

"Are you saying I smell?" Jane asked, stepping closer to Maura.

"Never, Jane," Maura said, trying to get away, but was too slow. Jane had wrapped her in huge hug.

"Now you smell too, Maur." Jane shrugged. "I guess we both need to shower. We could just shower together, save water and time and all that jazz." She leaned in to kiss Maura.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Tony called out as he walked into the gym. "Abby's got something you're gonna wanna see."


	16. Chapter 16

I still own nothing. A few chapters left before this ends. Sorry this has taken so long. I'm attempting NaNoWriMo again this year, so updates may not happen until December, just a warning.

* * *

Tony, Jane, and Maura walked into Abby's lab, Jane still in the sweats she had borrowed to work out. Frankie opened his mouth to tease Jane about her appearance, but seeing the look on her face, thought better of it and quickly shut his mouth. Frost, who was standing next to him, whispered, "smart choice."

"Hey, Abby, Tony said you found something," Jane said.

"Yup. Ziva and I finished cross-checking all of the victims, and every one of them volunteered at that place in Richmond. Agent Dean does not have an alibi for any of the murders. Agent Fornell discovered that he was assigned to assist on a case in West Virginia, but assigned himself to this case instead."

"Ok, that's good," said Tony, "but what about DNA?"

"I have it set up to run in CODIS and other DNA databases in a few minutes. It just has to finish producing the profile first."

"How long Abby?" asked Jane.

"An hour or so until I can enter the profile, then a day for it to run through CODIS."

"So, what do we do know?" asked Frost

"Abby, is there something wrong with the camera in the interrogation room?" Maura asked, pointing to the screen showing Agent Dean sitting in the room. "He hasn't moved since we walked in here."

"Shit!" Abby said, checking the cameras. "Someone looped the feed." After a few more clicks, the actual video showed up, with the room empty.

"David, Rizzoli, stay here with Abby and Dr. Isles," Gibbs ordered leaving the lab, with the other guys quick on his heels.

"But…" Jane started, but the guys were out the door. "Well, shit."

"Maybe it's more for his protection than ours," said Abby.

"What do you mean?" asked Maura.

"Well, Gibbs left you here to make sure he can't hurt us. But, if Jane was to run into him, what would you do?"

"Kick his ass. Then arrest him," Jane answered.

"See, Gibbs wants to keep you from getting in trouble," Abby said.

"Yeah, but if he comes in here, all bets are off," said Jane.

"Do you think he'd really come in here?" asked Maura.

"Maybe," answered Ziva. "Or Autopsy."

"Ducky is by himself," said Abby. "Shoot." Abby called Ducky on her video phone. "Ducky, are you by yourself?"

"Yes, I just sent Mr. Palmer up to you with evidence."

"Ok, Ducky, lock down the morgue. Agent Dean escaped. We'll keep Jimmy up here," said Ziva.

"Wait! Maura and I will come down there, and Ziva will stay here. That way, we each have a gun," said Jane.

"Ok, do be careful, ladies," Ducky said as he hung up.

Jane grabbed Maura's hand, leading her towards the doorway, almost running into Palmer. "Whoa, you look like Kate," he said, looking at Maura.

"Uh," Jane said, "Abby will explain. You've got plenty of time." She grabbed Maura's hand, leading her out the door and towards the stairs.

Jane stopped in the stairway, just before opening the door that would let them out in the basement. She stuck her gun out, seeing if it would draw fire. Fully opening the door, she could see the floor was empty, except for Ducky, who was standing in the doorway to the morgue. "Do hurry up ladies," he said.

Jane & Maura hurried into the morgue, allowing Ducky to lock the morgue by flipping the biohazard light, sealing the doors. "Well, what exactly is going on?"

"Agent Dean escaped. The guys are looking for him. Ziva is with Abby and…" Jane trailed off, not knowing the name of the guy who they nearly ran into.

"Jimmy is with Abby and Ziva, Ducky, and Jane decided it would be a good idea to come down here so you have protection as well."

"What does he want? And how did he escape?"

"We're not sure. Abby still has to run the DNA through CODIS, to see if Dean is the murderer. He wasn't handcuffed, so he probably walked right out of the room since everyone was in Abby's lab."

"But how did he get the video to freeze? He's gotta be working with someone," Jane mused, walking around and between the tables. "So, if the DNA isn't Dean's, it's his partner's. If it is his, then we're back at square one." Jane's phone rang, startling her out of her musings, and making Maura jump. "Hey, Frankie."

"Janie, we can't find Dean. We locked the building and the Navy Yard down. Are you in the lab still?"

"No, Maura and I are in the morgue with Ducky, but Ziva is still with Abby."

"Ok, Agent Gibbs said stay there until we come get you. He thinks Dean may still be in the building hiding somewhere."

"Ok, bye." Jane hung up, turning around to face Ducky and Maura. "Frankie said Gibbs locked down the building and the Navy Yard, and we're to stay here until they come get us. Ugh, once again, can't do anything." She looked up. "Maura, are you ok? You're shaking." Maura shook her head, not able to speak, so Jane walked over and wrapped her in a hug. "Hey, I won't let Dean get us babe. If he was smart, he wouldn't come near me. He knows how pissed I am at him."

Maura shook her head again, not bothering to wipe the tears from her face. "I know, Jane. That's not it though."

"Then what's wrong sweetheart?" Jane asked, still holding on tightly to Maura.

"It's just that nothing ever ends well when I get stuck in the morgue. Tony almost died from the plague. I ended up dying from a man I met for the first time when the morgue was in lockdown. You and Frankie nearly died the last time. I'm just worried something else bad will happen. And I know you'd rather be out looking for him than stuck in here."

"Sweetheart, I'd much rather be here with you, making sure you're ok, than looking for that bastard. Maura, I promise you nothing will happen to us, or Ducky. Or anyone else. And no emergency surgery for either of us to perform. At least you have medical training. I was scared shitless having to operate on your leg."

"Jane," Maura said shaking her head, which was still lying against Jane's chest.

"What? I mean, Ducky's here, so you don't have to worry about me messing it up, but I'm pretty sure he does not really want to perform any emergency procedures."

Ducky, who had walked towards his desk to give the ladies some privacy when Maura started freaking out, walked back to them now. "Not particularly, no. But I do love a good story, and it seems you have a few."

Jane laughed, "Ducky, you have no idea."


	17. Chapter 17

So, hi. *waves from behind building* Turns out I had less time to write over break than I did during the semester. So I guess its a good thing classes started this week. I apologize for the horrible delay and hope y'all are all still with me. Also, I can see the end, and it shouldn't be more than a few chapters away. ENJOY!

Still own nothing.

* * *

"So you were dressed as a prostitute the first time you met?" asked Ducky.

"Yes. But when we officially met, I had just come back from medical leave. Actually, it was my first day back on active duty," said Jane. "I still find it amusing that she had to put gloves on to hand me money." Maura blushed, but laughed along with Jane and Ducky. "Aw, relax, babe, I also find it adorable. Besides, I'm pretty sure you have some embarrassing stories about me, so I have to have one for you. Now, the important question is, do you have any great stories about Tony from when you worked here?"

"I have two that really stick out in my mind, both of which you will certainly enjoy. Tony found an embarrassing picture of me in one of the bars we visited on vacation one year, and threatened to spread it around the office. In retaliation, Abby and I photo-shopped Tony's head onto a picture of a man wearing nothing but leather riding chaps."

Jane started laughing hysterically. "Please tell me Abby still has the picture somewhere. That's why you were laughing last night when you got out of the car?"

"No, actually, it was because of an incident Tony had during case. I had forgotten about that picture until just a few minutes ago."

"Ok, so what case? What's the story?"

"Ok, we were watching the apartment of a woman because we believed that the suspect in a case was using that apartment as a hideout. Tony, of course, was more interested in the woman than in the case."

"Of course."

"Anyways, after a while, with nothing still happening on the case, Tony decided to make a move. He was across the street and flirting with the woman before I could stop him. He ended up getting a date with her later that evening at a bar. Meanwhile, Abby and McGee had discovered that the suspect was actually in the process of undergoing a sex-change, and the woman in the apartment was, in fact, our suspect." Jane was laughing quite hard at this fact, but Maura continued her story, knowing it would just get better for her fiancé. "Gibbs and I were already on our way to the bar, but he stepped on, since Tony was unarmed, and unaware of the true nature of his date. I am not certain who was more shocked when we arrested the suspect using his birth name." Jane was now on the floor, she was laughing so hard. "I believe Tony used half of a bottle of mouthwash before he said he 'couldn't feel the grossness, anymore.'" Jane finally stopped laughing, but started again as soon as she made eye contact with Maura.

"Oh, gosh, I can just see Tony trying to brush that kiss away," said Jane, through her laughter.

Maura, who was watching Jane with fascination, became confused. "You think that it's funny that Tony is grossed out by kissing another man?"

"Well, yeah." Jane finally stopped laughing, and got off the floor at Maura's look. "Tony is totally okay with our relationship, and I don't think he is, or was, even remotely slightly homophobic, but he most definitely a man's man, and as straight as they come. Just the thought of doing anything that could be considered gay would gross him out. It's why he won't show any affection to any male, Frankie and Tommy included."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense."

"I'm curious, though. Why'd you bring that up to him last night?"

"Oh, he asked if I had always known I was gay. He said that I could have told him back then and it wouldn't have mattered. I told him maybe I should have, that way I could have given him better dating advice, and kept him from kissing a transsexual. He didn't find it nearly as funny as you did."

"Find what as funny?" Tony asked, walking into the morgue. Ducky had noticed the rest of the teams standing on the other side of the door, and unlocked it as Maura finished telling Jane her story. Jane took one look at Tony and burst out laughing again. "You, you… you kissed a dude," Jane managed, while trying to breathe.

"You told her?" Tony asked Maura, looking very embarrassed.

* * *

Oh, do y'all want a flash-bang ending, with Jane and Dean? Or one where he goes relatively easy? Just let me know, and thanks for your patience.


	18. Chapter 18

So, to make up for keeping you all waiting, here's another chapter. And yes, to those of you reading my other story, _Beautiful Imperfections,_ I will be updating that soon as well. It just requires a bit more research._  
_

* * *

_Jane took one look at Tony and burst out laughing again. "You, you… you kissed a dude," Jane managed, while trying to breathe._

"_You told her?" Tony asked Maura, looking very embarrassed._

* * *

"I tell Jane everything," Maura said, shrugging.

"Wanna tell me this story, said Frankie, looking both confused and amused.

"Tony got a date with a transvestite, and then kissed her…him…them," said Jane, sobering up, and then laughing again as Frankie, Ziva, and McGee burst out laughing.

"I had forgotten about that," said McGee.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Tony. "Laugh it up McGeek."

"Relax, Tony," said Jane, "It's all in jest."

"Yeah, obviously none of us have any problems with you kissing another guy. It seems to freak you out the most," said Frankie.

"If you are all done giggling like school girls," barked Gibbs, "can we get back to the case? We're pretty sure Dean is still in the building, but Abby and Frost are double-checking all the video from all the security cameras around the building and on the base. They're looking to see if they can pinpoint the time he left the room, as well as where he may have gone when he did leave. No one goes anywhere alone, got it?" Once he got nods from everyone, he focused on Jane and Maura. "Now, you two should always have at least another person with you."

Jane, who had taken a half-step closer to Maura while Gibbs was lecturing everyone, opened her mouth to object, and quickly closed it when she felt Maura's hand on her forearm. "I think that is a good idea," said Maura. "We'll go help Abby with the video search."

"Wouldn't it be smarter for ya to split up, since Dean seems to want both of you? Why let him make one move to get to ya?" Asked Fornell.

"Not fucking happening," growled Jane. "We're not gonna separate."

"Jane," said Maura.

"No, no way, Maura. If Dean wants to get to us, he'll have to go through my fucking gun first."

"Language, Jane."

"Sorry, Maur."

"Whipped," coughed Tony, earning him a punch in the arm from Jane and a head-slap from Gibbs.

"Right, that's settled," said Korsak, as Jane and Maura walked towards the doors.

"Come on," said Ziva, joining them. "I'll go with you and stay in Labby to help with the search, and send Frost back down here."

"Ok, I get Jane not really wanting to hang out in the morgue, but you'd think that Maura is used to it, being she's a medical examiner now," said Tony.

"The doc doesn't want to spend any more time in the morgue than necessary because the last she was stuck in one, me and Janie almost died," answered Frankie.

"Ok, makes sense,' said McGee. "Do you really think that Dean left the building?"

"Nope," said Frost, walking into the morgue. "Abby and I found him ducking into a storage closet on the fourth floor. She's watching the closet on the footage to make sure he didn't leave, and also has the live stream pulled up."

"Well, then let's go arrest his ass," said Frankie, heading for the stairs.

"Ducky," Gibbs said, heading out with the rest of the guys, "call Abby and let her know we're headed up there, and to not let Ziva or Jane leave. We want the bastard alive, not dead."

OK, so I am still holding a vote, on whether y'all want an ending with a bang, or Dean going without much fuss. Thanks for all the reviews. They mean a lot to me, especially when I am looking for inspiration.

Lauren


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for all the reviews folks! To the guest reviewer: 1, you'll get your wish in a couple chapters, promise. 2, no one will be hurt seriously. 3, you actually gave me ain idea, although it won't be resolved for quite a few chapters. As always, I own nothing, and make no profit. This is just purely for fun, and a way for me to relieve stress from school. Enjoy!

* * *

While Frost was hurrying down to the morgue by way of the stairs, the ladies made their way up to Abby's lab by the elevator, with Jane and Ziva still being careful to check and make sure Agent Dean wasn't hiding anywhere. "Hey Abby," Jane said, walking into the lab, "Maura said you've got an embarrassing picture of Tony."

"I have lots of pictures of him that could be classified as embarrassing," Abby replied, never taking her eyes off of her screens. "You're gonna have to be a bit more specific."

"The picture you and Maura made of him in leather chaps. Whatcha looking for?"

"Oh, yeah, that one. I still have it. I'll show you once we get this bastard. Frost and I found him sneaking into a storage cupboard, so I'm making sure he hasn't already left, and making sure if he does, I follow the bastard."

"Alright, but the real question is, do you have the picture Tony had that caused you to make his picture?" Jane asked with a smirk.

"I do, actually," Abby said. "That, I will give you and some of the other pictures of Maura from when she was here. But first, let's get this bastard out of the way."

"Really, must you use such language?" asked Maura.

"When dealing with bastards trying to hurt my friends, always," answered Abby.

"I prefer the term 'Mother fucker'," said Jane, kissing Maura on the cheek.

Maura's response to them was cut off by the ringing of Abby's phone. "Abigail, have the ladies gotten there yet?" asked Ducky.

"Yup, Jane and Maura are here. Not sure where Ziva is."

"She's in the restroom," answered Jane.

"Ok, Jethro said to lock the door when she gets back. The gentlemen have gone to arrest Agent Dean, and Jane and Ziva are not to leave the lab."

"And why not?" asked Jane.

"I believe Jethro thinks you might kill him, and he wants him alive. It is NOT because he believes either of you incapable."

"Oh, ok," said Jane.

"Stay safe down there too, Ducky," said Abby, disconnecting the call.

"He's right, you know," Jane said to Abby. "I'd probably knock him out before attempting to cuff the bastard."

"Jane," said Maura.

"Yeah, babe," Jane answered, not turning around.

"Jane," Maura tried again. This time, Jane could hear the urgency in her fiancé's voice, and turned around, her hand already going to her hip. Once she processed the scene in front of her, she drew her gun. "Let her go, you fucker," growled Jane.

"No way in hell, Jane," answered Agent Dean, tightening his grip on Maura and pressing the knife further into her neck.

* * *

Don't hate me. The next chapter is written, but not typed, and I have started on the chapter after that. School is a pain right now with he first round of exams coming up in the next week or two.


	20. Chapter 20

Ok, so I know this is short, but it was supposed to be added to the last chapter, and I forgot... OOPS! BUT, I will have the next whole chapter up either tonight or tomorrow. PROMISE! ENJOY!

As always, I don't own, I rent.

* * *

The men slowly and carefully made their way upstairs to the fifth floor, a pair each taking the elevator or a set of stairs, covering all potential exits if Agent Dean tried to leave. When the guys met back up in the hallway near the closet, Gibbs took control, directing the group. McGee quickly opened the door, with Gibbs, Fornell, and DiNozzo pointing their guns separate directions into the closet. The empty closet.

"Dammit," Gibbs growled, holstering his gun and pulling out his phone. After getting no answer from Abby after trying her twice, he put his phone away and had a brain wave. "SHIT! Come on! He's in the lab!" Gibbs headed for the nearest stair case, the other guys hurrying along after him.


	21. Chapter 21

I'm so sorry for the wait! Real life has just kicked my ass these last few weeks. As always, I own nothing...

* * *

"Dean, let her go," Jane said, her voice shaking in anger, but her gun not wavering.

"No chance in Hell! You embarrassed me, stringing me on like that, making me think that you liked me. Now it's my turn to get back at you."

"Gabe, you never had a shot, even if I did like you. You jeopardized two of my investigations, almost got Maura killed, and acted like an all-around douche bag. Male, female, or three-headed alien, douchbaggery is an automatic 'NO'."

"Bitch!" Dean snarled, tightening his arm around Maura's neck. However, before he could do anything else, that arm suddenly dropped limp to his side. "What the fuck?"

In the second it took for Jane to reach out to Maura with one hand to pull her from Dean's grasp, Maura had already twisted around and punched Dean squarely on the jaw, knocking him on to the ground, where Ziva, who had hit a nerve to immobilize Dean's arm, handcuffed him and took his knife.

"Maura, you ok?" Jane asked, checking her neck for any injury, while keeping her as close as possible.

"I'm ok, Jane, promise." Maura said, holding on just as tightly to Jane.

"Yep, just making sure for myself," she said, kissing Maura on the cheek. "That was a pretty cool trick there, Ziva," she said, turning and noticing that agent Dean was now unconscious. "Uh?"

"He tried to get up," said Ziva, with a half-smile. "And he was saying some very rude things that I don't think anyone should hear. He will be fine when he wakes up. Are you ok, Abby?"

"Yup. Well, I could totally go for a Caf-Pow, but I almost have this figured out." Just then, the guys came rushing in the lab, stopping short when the saw Agent Dean sprawled on the floor.

"Why is he unconscious?" asked agent Fornell.

"Resisting arrest," was Jane and Ziva's simultaneous reply.

"And the bruise on his jaw?"

"He had Maura around the neck, so she took the chance to incapacitate him when his grip loosened," explained Jane. "It was a solid punch too." She beamed, proud of her fiancé.

Fornell and DiNozzo picked up Dean, who started stirring. "…the fuck?" Dean asked trying to move his arms.

"We're going to do this again, so there is no chance of you getting off on a technicality," said DiNozzo. "You have the right to remain silent, everything you say can and…" The rest of Tony reading Dean his Miranda rights for the second time that faded away as he, Fornell, and Frost accompanied Dean back to the interrogation room.

"You sure you're ok, Doc?" asked Korsak.

"I'm fine, Vince. He didn't hurt me."

"Yeah, but your knuckles are bruising," said Frankie. "That must have been a punch."

"I have video," said Abby. "There's a security camera over the door that focuses on this work area."

"Come on, Maur," said Jane. "I bet Ducky has an ice p…."

"Got ya, you jerk," exclaimed Abby, interrupting Jane.

"Got what, Abbs?" asked Gibbs.

"Dean had to have been working with a partner, so I placed a virus in the footage from the lab, and I used that to back-track to his partner. It's coming up as from inside James River Penitentiary. You don't think it's a guard, do you?"

"Wouldn't be the first time," muttered Jane, just loud enough for Maura to hear, who shook her head.

"Turn on the webcam on that computer, Abby," said McGee.

"Alrighty, give me a sec." She hit a few keys, and a familiar face appeared. "CHIP! That bastard."


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry for the delay. And I think I said a while ago that I only had a few chapters left, but I think I actually do only have a few chapters left with this story, and an epilogue with the wedding. Same goes, I own nothing!

* * *

"Alrighty, give me a sec." She hit a few keys, and a familiar face appeared. "CHIP! That bastard."

"Hey, ain't that the guy who framed Tony for murder a few years ago?"

"Yes," answered Abby. "He also tried to kill me. Dumb ass never saw me coming." She smirked, flexing her biceps, before turning back to the computer. "I've got a keystroke tracker working on his computer so we can see what else he gets up to. And I'm videoing him as well."

"He'll be brought here tonight," said Gibbs, walking back into the lab. "Warden said he's not even supposed to have internet access. Keep tracking his computer, Abbs."

Jane had started moving back towards Maura, and grabbed her left hand. "Come on, Maur. Let's get some ice for your hand. You need to have full range of motion for tonight."

"Oh, God, I did not need or want to hear that," groaned Frankie, shaking his head."

"What are you thinking about Frankie?" Jane asked, winking at Maura and Abby. "Maura needs to be able to hold a pen to write out her statement about today. Get your mind out of the gutter." She grabbed Maura's uninjured hand and walked towards the door. Once in the elevator, Jane could no longer keep a straight face, and burst out laughing, earning a slap on her arm from her fiancé.

"Jane, you really shouldn't tease your brother like that."

"Aww, come on Maur, it was too easy. Besides, I do want your hand to be ok to write. The sooner we can get the reports done, the sooner we can get back to Boston. And the sooner we get back to Boston, the sooner we can get married." Jane turned to kiss Maura. "And I, for one, can not wait until the honeymoon." Jane leaned in and kissed her again.

Maura smiled, putting her hands on Jane's shoulders before leaning in for another kiss. "Who said we had to wait?" She ran her hands down Jane's arms, trying to hide the flinch when she grabbed Jane's left hand with her right.

"I did. I saw that flinch." Letting go of Maura's injured hand, she led her from the elevator to the morgue, nearly knocking over Palmer in the process. "Sorry man. Hey, Ducky, do you have anymore of those cool ice packs like you gave me? Maura hurt her hand."

"Of course, ladies. How did you injure your hand, Maura? I thought you were helping Abigail."

"We were…" Maura started as Ducky handed her the ice pack.

"Yeah, until Agent Dean showed up. Bastard held a knife to Maura's throat, but Ziva did some…thing to that arm, and Maura managed to knock him down to the ground with a really solid punch, which also got him to let go of her." She looked at her fiancé proudly, while Maura just shook her head.

"Tony, Frost, and Agent Fornell took him back to an interrogation room" Maura told Ducky and Palmer. "Jane, could you get the ibuprofen out of my purse please. Honestly, how did you not realize you had injured your hand yesterday?"

"I'm just used to it, I guess. I've probably landed a hundred or so punches before. And you've seen me box in the gym." She handed the bottle of medicine to Maura, who promptly handed it back with a look that rivaled Jane's 'Really' look. "Sorry. Anyways, Tony, Frankie, Tommy, and me were always fighting growing up." She handed Maura the medicine.

"Tommy, and I," Maura said, swallowing the pills dry.

"Fine, Jane said, Tommy and I. And speak of the devil," Jane said, showing Maura the screen of her phone showing Tommy was calling her. "Hey Tommy."

"Janie, I need help."

"You didn't get arrested again, did you?"

"No, I didn't. I just…I really…I don't know what to do."

"Ok, calm down, and start at the beginning."

"I don't even know where that is. God, you're gonna kill me."

"Whoa, Tommy, Tommy. Take a deep breath, turn off the radio, and start, ok."

"That isn't the radio, Janie."

"Then what is that racket"

"My son."

Jane's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "Your what?"


	23. Chapter 23

Here's another chapter. I have one, maybe two left to write, and a couple already written to edit, so this should be done soon. Its amazing what you can do when you procrastinate studying for tests. I own nothing, please don't sue me.

* * *

"_Then what is that racket"_

"_My son."_

_Jane's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "Your what?"_

"My son. He's two days old, I just found out about him last night, and I can't get him to stop crying. He has a clean diaper, I just fed him, and I don't know what else to do." Tommy sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

"Tommy, calm down, and go ask Ma, ok. She'll help you."

"I can't. I kinda blew up at her earlier. She was going on and on about you and Maura and how it wasn't right and I just couldn't take it anymore. I told her she was wrong, and that she needed to get her head out her ass if she couldn't see how good Maura was for you, and how you're perfect for each other."

"Tommy…"

"And then I told her if she didn't accept your relationship, then she shouldn't expect to see her grandson because he was going to grow up in a household that taught him that everyone is equal." He finished his explanation, not even realizing that Jane had tried to stop him. "But I can't go back there, and now TJ won't stop crying."

"TJ?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, for Tommy, Jr. Lydia said she didn't name him when she dropped him off at your house, and that it was either mine or Pop's. But Ma said it couldn't be pop's since he had an operation after I was born."

"God, Tommy, you slept with Pop's new fling?"

"Not really. I slept with her once before I introduced them. But it was only once."

"Well, now ya know you can knock up a girl after only one time," she said, her sarcasm coming back at full force. "Go apologize to Ma, ok. Tell her you were really stressed, and she was just the target. We'll be home tomorrow night, and we can help you get whatever you don't already have."

Having listened in to the conversation, Maura motioned for Jane to give her the phone. "Tommy, you need to relax. Babies can sense stress, so as soon as you start to calm down, so will TJ. Ok, thanks Maura, Janie. See yas tomorrow."

"Bye Tommy. Go apologize." Jane hung up her phone, turning to Maura. "I'm buying him a box of condoms for Christmas."

"Jane, its March."

"Easter then," she said, eliciting a laugh from Maura. "God that boy can't remember to use a condom, but he's going to raise a baby." She shook her head.

"Who has a baby?" asked Frankie, walking in with Gibbs, Korsak, and Frost.

"Tommy," answered Jane.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Tommy has a two day old son, who was dropped off by his mother, who also happens to be Pop's new fling, that Tommy knocked up during a one night stand that occurred right before he introduced the two." Jane shook her head.

"That sounds like something off of a soap opera," said Frost.

"Naw, this is way more entertaining," added Korsak.

"I just feel bad for the kid," said Frost. "I mean, really? Frankie as an uncle?" He shook his head.

"I know. I'm going to teach him how to play sports so he doesn't get laughed at by the other kids in school," teased Jane.

"Very funny guys," said Frankie. "But, he'll definitely have better manners than the three of us combined, and a better fashion sense, with Maura as an aunt."

Hearing this, Maura's head snapped up, and she looked at them confused. "Don't lie Doc, you're gonna spoil your nephew rotten," said Korsak.

"She can't lie anyways, Korsak. But of course we'll spoil TJ."

"TJ?" asked Frost

"Tommy Junior," answered Jane.

"And speaking of Tommy, Maura, are you going to tell him?"

"I am not sure." She turned to Jane. "Do you think I should?"

"It's up to you, babe. He won't tell anyone if you're worried about that. He's actually pretty good at keeping secrets."

"No, that's not really a concern, but I didn't think he would, anyways. I'm just not sure. I wasn't planning on telling anyone, except maybe you…"Maura trailed off, turning her attention back to her hands.

"Well, don't worry about it now, babe," Jane said, moving the ice pack to check Maura's hand. Seeing it hadn't become swollen after all, she stood up from the autopsy table they'd been sitting on. "Come on, let's get those reports finished. She helped Maura off the table as well, before turning to Gibbs, not letting go of Maura. "Where to, gentlemen?"

"No where," answered Gibbs. "The cameras in Abby's lab record sound as well, so we have everything we need. Not that the bastard's going to be going anywhere."

"Neither is Chip," said Agent Fornell, walking in with Ziva. "But I would like to know exactly who Dr. Isles is as Agent Todd had said multiple times she was an only child."

Everyone turned to look at Maura, who was looking straight at Jane and holding on to her hands tightly. "Whatever you want, babe. I've got your back." Jane lowered her voice to just barely a whisper. "I'll kick his ass if you want."

Maura let go of Jane's hand just slightly, laughing at her fiancé. "Language Jane." She was interrupted before she could explain anything though.

"Holy shit! You really are Kate," said Palmer. "I thought Abby was just playing a trick on me."

"Was, Jimmy. I was Caitlin Todd, but she died seven years ago, and needs to stay dead. Not only for my sake, but for my friends and family's sake as well." She turned to face Fornell. "You're not the only one who can come back from the dead."

"I guess not, Doc." He turned to Gibbs. "You plan this 'death', too?"

"Nope. Just found out Saturday. We all thought Ari killed her. Ducky knew. Helped Maura get into Witness Protection."

"You are correct, though, Agent Fornell. I don't have a sister. Or at least, I don't think I have one." At the group's confused look, she explained further. "I was adopted as an infant, and discovered I had a half-brother last year while doing his autopsy. That is also when I discovered Paddy Doyle was my biological father."

"That's convoluted," said Tony, walking in to the morgue. "McGee and Dorny are watching Dean, and Chip, who got here about," Tony checked his watch, "two minutes ago."

"Ok, David, you take Dean, Tony, you take Chip." Gibbs turned to Jane. "You're too close now, so you can only watch."

"Yeah, I figured as much. Pretty sure he'd be on the floor instead of answering questions if I went to interrogate him. We can watch though?"

"Yup."

"Care to make this interesting, Zee-va?" Tony asked.

"How so?"

"First to get a confession wins. Winner picks where we go to dinner, and loser buys."

She stuck out her hand as they were getting on the elevator. "Deal."

"Fine," Jane said, following them onto the elevator with the rest of the group, "I see how it is. You want to spend the night before your cousins leave with you girlfriend instead of your family."

"I…um…what…" Tony managed to stutter before getting a Gibbs slap.

"You think I didn't know DiNozzo?"

"Right. Sorry, boss." Tony made to get off the elevator when they stopped, but Gibbs pulled Tony back on, giving Ziva a look that said 'you're next'.

"Ooops."

"It is ok. I think Gibbs thinks we have been together longer than we have."

Just then the elevator doors opened back up and Tony stepped off, letting Ziva get on.

"You ok, Tony?" Maura asked.

"Yes, just worried what Ziva will do if Gibbs slaps her head."

"He wouldn't hit a woman. He never hit me."

"I saw him hit Jenny once. And he's hit Ziva twice."

"Well, I personally want to avoid getting a head slap," said Jane. "So far, so good. All though, I was given another warning not to hurt you," she said to Maura, as the elevators doors opened and Gibbs and Ziva stepped off.

"Let's get theses bastards, yes?" said Ziva.

"Lead the way," said Jane.


	24. Chapter 24

Again, I own nothing. It all belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

After thirty minutes of interrogation, Ziva got Dean to crack, confessing to everything, leading Gibbs to help Tony with Chip, who caved in quickly after that. Two hours later, everything was written up, and the important paperwork completed. The rest could be left for later.

"Aww, come on boss man," whined Abby. "Leave the boat and the bourbon for later. Come and eat pizza and drink beer with us."

"Yeah, come on, Gibbs," said Fornell. "If I'm going, so should you."

"Fine, a couple hours," Gibbs said, giving in to Abby's puppy dog eyes. _Don't do that Abbs, only Shannon had success with the puppy dog eyes._

_Sorry, boss._

* * *

As the winner of the previous bet, Ziva picked the place the ladies had gone to that previous Saturday, and Tony, ever the gentleman, upheld his portion of the bet, paying for everyone's dinner. "I'll pay for the pizzas, but you gotta cover your own tabs. I ain't rich like McWriter."

"Fine, DiNozzo," said McGee, heading to the bar to pick up his and Abby's drinks, along with Maura, who was getting her and Jane drinks as well.

"Are you ok, McGee?"

"Yeah, I think. I was just kinda getting used to seeing you again, and now you're leaving. I mean it makes sense, I guess, but it still feels strange."

"Yes, but now you know where I am, and Boston is just a day's drive, or a two hour plane trip."

"Yes, and you and Jane will be back for mine and Abby's wedding," he said, as they made it back to the table.

"Of course," said Jane. "And we'll let ya know when we have ours. Unless she takes my offer of going down to the courthouse as soon as we get back tomorrow."

"In a hurry Janie? Normally there's a reason for a shotgun wedding. One of ya pregnant?" asked Tony.

"Quit callin' me Janie!" Jane exclaimed, getting laughter from the group. "And neither of us are pregnant, not that it's any of your business."

"Aww, come on Jane, you're not gonna give Angela a grandbaby anytime soon?"

"Considering she wants nothing to do with either of us, and is currently distracted by TJ, nope."

"Wait, who's TJ?" asked Tony, confused.

"Tommy's two day old son," answered Frankie.

"Whoa, why didn't you mention this earlier?" Tony asked his cousins.

"Because we didn't find out until Tommy called me freaking out earlier."

"Why did he call you and not Ma, though?" asked Frankie

"He blew up at Ma earlier, so he called me for help. I told him to go apologize to Ma, blame it on the stress of discovering he was a dad AFTER the baby was born, when he was just dumped on him. I guess it worked since he hasn't called back."

"Yeah, Angela would be the first call I made if some woman showed up on my doorstep, and said 'he's yours, I don't want him'. Or maybe Gibbs," said Tony. "And then I'd have Abby make sure its mine."

Jane turned to Maura. "Do you think we should check to make sure TJ is Tommy's son? If Lydia slept with both him and Pop, there's no telling if she slept with other guys too." Hearing this, Tony nearly spit out his beer. "Lydia was Pop's new girl, who was introduced to each other by Tommy," Jane said, answering the unspoken question.

"We could do that, just to be certain. He could meet us at the police station tomorrow afternoon when we get back."

"You're really leaving tomorrow?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, we gotta get back to Boston. No questioning Pike was screwed up at least two cases, and completely rearranged Maura's office, all the while complaining to everyone about being out-ranked by a woman. Pompous ass," Jane said, as Korsak and Frost shook their heads in agreement.

"Abby, I am not planning on disappearing again. You know where I am now. Like I told Tim earlier, Boston is just a day's drive, and only a two hour plane ride."

"I know, I was just hoping you could stay an extra day so we could hang out more."

"WE could always plan a girl's weekend coming up soon so the four of us have something to look forward too."

"As long as there are no more dirt baths," said Jane.

"Jane that wasn't dirt. You know that was clay…"

"Yeah, yeah, special healing clay from Utah. None of that either, please."

"Oh, I know," said Abby, "We could meet in New York City. It's only about four hours from here, so it would only be about four hours from Boston as well."

"I think that sounds fun. We can spend the weekend shopping," agreed Maura.

"Can we do other things, too, please?"

"Of course, Jane," said Maura, "I'm sure there are several nightclubs we can do dancing at."

Jane just hung her head. "You know, you're lucky I love you so much," she said, kissing Maura's cheek. "I'll be your designated bag holder when you three go on a shopping spree."

"I'm not so sure about the shopping," Ziva agreed, "But dancing seems like fun."

Ok, then," Jane said. "You guys can plan it, just tell me when and where to show up."

"You won't have any trouble getting off?" asked Abby.

"Naw, Cavanaugh has been trying to get me to take some of the time I have built up off."

"Janie, you could take off six months, and still have plenty of paid days left," said Korsak.

"How in the hell have you managed to rack up so many paid vacation days?" asked Tony

"Hoyt, Hoyt, getting shot, and Hoyt, again." Jane finished the last swig of her beer. "I had four months left after the first attack, and two weeks each from the other two attacks, and three months from the shooting. And then the normal days I got over the past few years. I don't take days off cause I can't just sit around on my ass doing nothing."

"Yeah, considering you went on an infomercial shopping spree when you were laid up after the shooting," joked Frankie.

"I can see Tony doing the same thing if he got shot," said Abby.

"Me too," agreed Ziva. "Is that what you did after the plague? Go on a shopping spree?"

"Nope, I went to Boston for the two weeks I had off and ate really, really good food." He shook his head. "Man, why does Angela have to go against your relationship?"

"It ain't keeping you from coming up to visit Boston."

"Janie…"

"Call me 'Janie' again, and you'll be buying Maura and me another round. I'll tell ya what I told Frankie and Tommy. Don't let her bigoted and homophobic opinions about our relationship ruin your relationship with her."

"That doesn't mean I can't try and stick up for you Jane."

"Good luck," said Frankie. "Both Tommy and I tried talking sense into a couple times, and it just hasn't worked."

"I've tried reasoning with Angela as well, said Korsak, surprising Jane.

"Yeah, well, Ma is almost as stubborn as I am. She'll come around when she does. Can we get back to celebrating now?"

"I agree, Jane," said Ducky. "This is a celebratory dinner, so, start celebrating." The group got happier after that, and much happier after the pizza showed up. Of course, Tony called Jane, 'Janie', again, so he bought her and Maura their final drinks of the night.


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own. Don't sue me.

* * *

After dinner, the group moved outside to say their goodbyes as the team from Boston was leaving early the next morning to beat traffic. Agent Fornell and Duck had already left, but the rest of the group was exchanging numbers and email address. Gibbs pulled Maura off to the side. "She's a good one, Maura. Much better than some of the women you dated while you were here." Maura's eyes grew wide at that revelation. "Yes, I knew, and no, it didn't bother me. You were a damn good agent, and are a damn good ME. I've always thought of you as a daughter, so let me know if Rizzoli hurts you, because she'll deal with me." Gibbs kissed Maura's forehead as Jane came up to them.

"Thank you, Gibbs," Maura said with tears in her eyes.

"Remember, Rizzoli, don't hurt her," he said to Jane, shaking her hand.

"Never, sir."

"Don't call me 'sir'."

"Yes, ma'am," Jane replied, smirking.

He chuckled. "Yeah, you're definitely related to DiNozzo," he said, walking off to his car.

"You ok, Maur?"

"Yes, I just didn't know he thought of me that way."

"Aww, honey, don't cry. I think he's to you what Korsak is to me. Kinda like a surrogate father. But I respect Korsak a whole hell of a lot more than Pop now."

"Come on, Jane we should get back over there," Maura said, as Abby walked up to them.

"I need your phones."

"Ok," Jane said, confused, but they handed them over anyways. After a few clicks by Abby, she handed them back.

"I just put in my number and Ziva's number, and our email addresses."

"Thank you, Abby."

"Yeah, thanks," Jane agreed as she was crushed into one of Abby's signature hugs. "I'll email you your pictures tomorrow," Abby whispered, letting go of Jane and enveloping Maura in a similar manner.

"So, we will do a girl's weekend soon, yes?" asked Ziva, walking over with the rest of the group.

"Yes, we can compare schedules and set something up within the next couple of months," answered Maura as the group headed towards the NCIS agents cars.

Tony grabbed Jane's arm and stopped her out of ear shot of everyone else. "Don't hurt her Janie."

"God, you too. Does no one have faith in me?"

"Relax, I'm gonna talk to her next. But she's good for you."

"No, Tony, she's probably too good for me, but I love her, and I am going to do everything in my power to never hurt her."

"Aww, you're going soft."

"Oh, shut it. But I don't think I need to warn you against hurting Ziva. I may not know her well, but I can see the hurt she's been through reflecting her eyes."

"Cus, if I hurt Zi, I'll be dead before anyone knows how I fucked up. But I won't because I think she's the one."

"Now who's going soft? But it's a good feeling ain't it? I don't know how we got our ladies, but I sure as hell am never letting Maura go."

"I agree. Drive safe tomorrow. Now, let me talk to Maura." Tony gave Jane a hug as Maura and Ziva walked up to them. Tony pulled Maura over to her as Jane motioned for Ziva to follow her the other direction.

* * *

"She's not as tough as she looks, Doc," Tony said after several minutes of them silently watching their partners talk. "I don't think she could take it if you broke her heart."

"I have no intentions of doing anything of the sort. I would never hurt her, just as I know she would never hurt me. I am glad everyone seems to be concerned over our hearts, but Jane is my soul mate, and I will never let her go."

"Good to know, babe," Jane said, walking up and wrapping her arms around Maura's waist. "I feel the same way."

* * *

Before Jane could start talking to Ziva about Tony, she was interrupted. "Is this the 'hurt him and I'll hurt you' speech?"

"No, this is the 'Tony isn't as tough as he looks' speech. He was engaged before…" Jane started.

"I know. He told me she broke it off at the rehearsal dinner."

"She did. It crushed him for a while."

"I would not do that to him, Jane. I love him, even if he doesn't feel the same way. Or won't," she finished, more to herself than to Jane.

"Hey, he's head over heels for you. I can see in your eyes you have been through a lot, more than just what you told everyone about Mossad and Somalia."

"How did you know about Somalia?" Ziva asked.

"I put two and two together. Trust me when I say that sharing your pain won't erase it, but you can deal with it easier. He won't run, Ziva. But if he has a moment of stupidity and does, I'll kick his ass back to you to finish off."

Ziva laughed. "Thank you Jane." She motioned to where Tony and Maura were talking. "I think you might want to rescue your girl from Tony."

"Yeah, maybe," Jane said as she and Ziva walked over to them.

* * *

"I just don't get it," Tony said. "You two are really cute together, can Angela not see it?"

"She refuses to be in the same area as us, Tony, it's her choice. I've stopped trying to get her to see it. She has to do it on her own."

"Yeah, well, she needs to hurry on up so she can see the wedding she's been wanting to see since before you were born, Janie," said Frankie, coming over with Frost and Korsak as Abby and McGee pulled out of the parking lot.

"Don't worry about it guys, ok? Maura and I can plan the wedding just fine by ourselves. Come on, we should probably head back to the hotel so we can get some sleep before the morning comes."

"Ok, we can give you a ride," Tony said, pointing to his and Ziva's cars.

"Thanks, but I need to walk, said Jane, who gave Tony one last hug, before starting towards the hotel. Maura also gave Tony a hug and Ziva one as well, before following her fiancé.

* * *

"That's actually really bothering her," said Tony.

"Well, yeah, she was always Pop's favorite, so with him just up and leaving, and then both Ma and Pop disowning her and Maura, piled on top of this case and the memories it brought back, I think she's just overwhelmed," said Frankie.

"Do you guys want a ride, or are you going to walk as well?"

"I will gladly take a ride," said Korsak. "I'm not as young as I was."

"You were never young, old man," teased Frost. "I think I will take a ride as well. If I walk and catch up to them, I'll have my ass handed to me."

"I second that," said Frankie. "I guess I'll take a ride as well."

The three guys got into Tony's car as he walked Ziva to hers, opening her door. I'll see you tomorrow," he said, kissing her.

"Actually, would you mind if I came over tonight? I just…"

"Zi, of course you can. You're always welcome at my place, ok. Hey, are you ok?"

"I am fine, Tony. I will see you at your apartment," she said, before kissing him and getting into her car. He watched her drive off as he walked back to his car.

"Dude," Frankie said, "you are so whipped. Even Wendy didn't get her car doors opened for her."

"Oh, shut it. I don't see you with a girlfriend."

"Yeah, yeah. Just drive."

As they drove, the guys passed Jane and Maura standing on the street about a block away from the hotel. They got out and thanked Tony, before heading into the lobby. "Think we should wait on them?"

"Nah lets go pack," said Frost.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Janie would kick our asses if she thought we thought she couldn't handle herself."

"Yeah, if there's one thing Jane won't stop doing, its making sure Maura is ok," said Korsak. "Come on boys, we have to be up in six hours."

* * *

Jane had gotten maybe fifty yards from the restaurant when she heard the tell-tale 'click' of Maura's heels behind her, so she stopped and turned around to wait on her fiancé. As soon as Maura was close enough, she wrapped Jane up in hug, causing the tears Jane had been keeping in all night to just flow down her cheeks. "Oh, Jane," Maura said, wiping the tears from her face.

"How, Maura? How can she just hate me, hate us like that?"

Sensing that her fiancé didn't really want an answer, Maura just stood there, letting Jane cry into her. After a couple of minutes, Jane straightened back up. "I'm sorry, Maur. I think I ruined your shirt."

"Oh, Jane, I can replace the shirt. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, sweetie, I'm fine. Let's head back. I don't wanna be up all night repacking our clothes and stuff that Abby went through."

"Jane, Abby and I did that earlier. The only things we need to pack are the things we are currently wearing and what we plan on sleeping in tonight."

"One, who said I was going to sleep in anything? And two, I never mentioned anything about sleeping. I just said I didn't want to be up all night packing. I would not object to staying up for other activities." She smirked at Maura, who returned it.

"However, I do not think we should stay up all night, as the guys drove most of the way here, we should do most of the driving back."

"Well, then Doc, lets get back to the hotel." Jane said, quickening her pace.

About a block away, Jane stopped, and wrapped Maura in a hug. "Thank you sweetie. For everything this last week."

"You're welcome. I know you'd do the same for me. You have, actually, when I found out about Doyle. I love you, Jane."

"I love you too, Maura."

They reached the hotel in another five minutes, just as the guys disappeared into the elevator. After a quick stop at the car to get what they needed for the night and the next morning, the ladies too adjourned to their room for the evening.

* * *

**So, sorry its longer than most of the other chapters, but I just didn't know where to stop it. Also, if the flow confuses you, let me know, and I'll help ya out. Just a few chapters left y'all. Thanks so much for reading! 3 **


	26. Chapter 26

Don't own anything. Just borrowing for fun. Please don't sue me. Also, probably should have mention this before, but I don't have a Beta, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. So let me know if you see some glaring mistake that I missed. ENJOY!

* * *

Jane and Maura beat the guys downstairs the next morning, and after easily stowing what they had left in their room in the car, were enjoying breakfast when the three men, still half-asleep emerged from the elevator, suitcases in hand. "Morning guys," said Jane, finishing her third cup of coffee.

"You seem awfully chipper this morning, Janie," Korsak observed, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Had a good night last night, and Maura woke me up with a kiss. Can't get much better than that. Now, come on and eat, so we can get ahead of the traffic."

"Janie, since you're so awake, you can drive first," said Frankie, through a yawn, while Frost and Korsak nodded their agreement.

"Ok, I'm gonna go see if they have to-go cups." Jane headed towards the front desk, returning as the guys were finishing their plates several minutes later with two large Styrofoam cups of coffee. "Here ya go, Maur," Jane said, handing her one of the cups.

"Thank you. Are you ready?"

"Yup. Boys?"

"Yeah, I think I'm too tired to eat," said Korsak.

"I don't think that's possible," said Frost, who was coming back with a plate of pastries, which he then wrapped up in a couple napkins. "For the trip," he said, shrugging at Frankie, who quickly hurried back to the buffet to do the same.

Jane just shook her head. "You guys are gonna be out before we hit the highway."

* * *

Jane's prediction was right, as all three men fell asleep within ten minutes of getting in the car, and stayed asleep until they had driven past New York City. The guys woke up as Jane was exiting to stop for gas, and lunch. As she was filling up the car, Tommy called.

"Hey, Janie, are you guys on your way back?"

"Yeah, we're about three or four hours from home."

"Ok, good. Um, I was thinking, do you think Maura could make sure TJ is actually my son? I mean, if Lydia slept with me and Pop, she could have also slept with other guys."

"Yeah, Tommy, Maura and I actually had that same thought. We'll let you know when we get closer, and you can meet us at our house so she can get what she needs to compare your DNA."

"Ok, Janie. Sounds good. See ya later. Drive safe."

She hung up her phone as Maura walked out to her. "You know it isn't really safe to talk on your phone at the gas pump."

"Well, then it's a good thing I wasn't pumping the gas then, isn't it? Tommy had the same idea we had about Lydia, so he's gonna come over later so we can double-check the DNA matches." She leaned in to kiss Maura's cheek after putting the gas pump back. "Are the guys still inside?"

"Yes, they were staring at the menu when I came out to get you."

"Well, let's join them. It's kinda cold out here."

Maura laughed, grabbing Jane's hand. "Jane, its forty degrees outside."

"Well no wonder I'm cold, then," she said as they made their way inside the restaurant.

* * *

After lunch, Korsak took his turn driving, and after a while, both Jane and Maura fell asleep, and stayed that until they were pulling in to their driveway. "Shit! I was supposed to let Tommy know when we were close."

"Yeah, I called him when we got to town," said Frankie. "But he's not here yet."

"No," Jane agreed, stepping out of the car, and helping Maura out as well, "but Ma is." She pointed to the doorway where Angela was standing holding a feeding TJ.

"Want us to stay, Janie?" asked Korsak

"Naw, ya can leave. You too, Frost. Frankie, ya gonna stay and meet your nephew?"

"Hey! What if we want to meet the little guy too," said Frost, motioning between him and Korsak.

"Well, come on in, then," Jane said, picking up her suitcase, and one of Maura's, leading the group up the walkway. " Hey Ma."

"Tommy's asleep, but TJ was crying so I got him, and then noticed you guys pull up and…"

"Relax Ma, Tommy's probably glad to get some sleep," Jane said, putting their bags next to the stairs. "Do you have one of your swabby-things here, or do we need to go down to the precinct?"

"I should have a couple in the office, let me go check." As she walked off towards the office, Jane turned back to Angela.

"I have to say that you are the person I least expected to see here. Well, second least, behind Pop."

"I know, Janie. I owe you and Maura an apology. Well, all of you," Angela said, motioning to the guys who had taken up residence in the living room. "But especially to you Jane. You did not deserve the vile I spewed at you over the last year, just because of the way you are. Thinking yesterday after Tommy got on me made me realize how wrong I was, especially as your father and I are getting divorced, which is just as bad in the eyes of the Church. I know I have a lot of making up to do, but, maybe you can one day forgive me. Both of you," she said, directing the last comment to Maura, who came back in just as Angela got started.

"Ma, I already forgave you, ok. I'd hug you to prove it, but I'd probably squish TJ."

"Oh, he'll be fine if he's like Tommy," said Angela, grabbing Jane in a hug with her free hand. Once she let go, she turned to Maura. "I owe you an apology as well, Maura. I've considered you as my other daughter since Janie invited you to Sunday dinner, and when the two of you came out, you did not deserve to be treated the way I treated you. Can you ever forgive me?"

Maura, who was still quite shocked by Angela's change of heart, could only nod her head due to the tears streaming down her face, and also received a hug, although this was a TJ-less hug. "Right, so are you boys staying for dinner or…"

"Angela didn't even finish her question before Korsak and Frost both responded. "Yes, Mrs. Rizzoli," said Frost, while Korsak responded with "Of course, Angela."

"Ok, then I'll get started. You two do whatever with TJ," she directed to Jane and Maura. "Frankie, will you run back to my apartment and get…" The rest of her sentence was cut off as Jane and Maura walked out the front door, after grabbing the bottle nipple TJ had just finished.

* * *

Once they got back in the car, instead of going anywhere, Jane and Maura just stared at each other. "Did that really just happen?" Jane asked, with tears in her eyes. "Holy shit. That really just happened. Wow. Here, you drive." Jane got out from the driver's side and made it around to the passenger's side before Maura could move. Driving situation handled, they were off.

Once they were in the morgue, Jane went to Maura's office while Maura went looking for a criminalist to extract the DNA and run it overnight. Upon returning to her office, she found Jane in her chair, trying to cry silently. "Oh, sweetheart." She shut her office door, and just wrapped her fiancé in a hug.

After a couple of minutes, Jane spoke. "Well, this seems familiar. Although, I'm much happier than last night."

"Good. Suzie is going to start the DNA extraction tonight, and finish it tomorrow, so why don't we head home?"

"Sounds good. She notice your ring?"

"If she did, she did not mention it. Are you ok with me not getting you a ring for a couple days? You were right; Pike really did mess up a lot of cases."

"Maura, I don't have to have a ring. You have my heart. But, if you want me to wear your ring, I'd be honored."

"I want to get you a ring, but I might have something at home that will work until I get it."

"Well, then Dr. Isles, by all means, let's head home." Jane stood up, pulling Maura to her feet as well. "What do you wanna bet Ma's cooked enough food to feed us for the next two weeks?"

"I'm not taking that sucker bet, Jane." She looked at her fiancé. "Did I mess that up?"

"No, you got it right. And it totally is a sucker bet. Let me go tell Cavanaugh we're back and…"

"Vince called a few minutes ago," said Sean Cavanaugh, walking into the morgue. "He also said Angela came around, and you have a nephew you are DNA testing?"

"Yea, one of Tommy's girls showed up two nights ago and dumped a newborn on him, so he, and we, wanted to make sure that the kid is really Tommy's son."

"The sample is being used as a proficiency test for my interns, Lieutenant," Maura added, before he could object.

"Ok then. Get some sleep. You're both back on call as of seven am. Oh, and congratulations, ladies."

"Right." Jane turned to look at Maura as Cavanaugh walked out the doors. "Home, dinner, bed."

"Sounds like a plan, Jane."


	27. Chapter 27

This was **supposed **to be a short, one chapter ending, but it just snowballed out of control. So I'm really not sure how many chapters I have left. Also, I have the conversation between Tony and Ziva almost finished, and I can post that if you wish. I still own nothing. Don't sue me. PLEASE!

* * *

3 weeks later

Jane was sitting at her desk filling out the paperwork for the last couple of cases that had piled up when her phone rang. Smiling, she answered it. "Hey, ya here?"

"Yup, we're downstairs."

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute. Go on in to the café and wait. Ma will probably give ya coffee and food."

"I thought…"

"We made up. See ya in a sec." Jane hung up just as the elevator arrived with Frost and Korsak. "Hey guys, I'll be back in a couple minutes." She got on as they got off, and hit the button for the lobby. Getting off, she headed to the café where Angela was indeed trying to give Abby and Ziva coffee and sandwiches. "Ma, chill, they're gonna choke if you feed them any more." She walked over to the ladies. "Ya earlier than I thought you'd get here."

"That's because Ziva drove," said Abby, hugging Jane.

"It is hard to break a habit of nearly 20 years," Ziva said, shrugging.

"Well, it doesn't matter. But where's Tony?"

"I left my wallet in the car," Tony said, walking in. "Hey, Angela." Tony was quickly engulfed in a hug from Angela.

"Why didn't you let me know you were coming? I would have made a big dinner."

"Because you can't keep a secret, Ma. Maura doesn't know they're coming either, and if you knew, she would too." She turned to Ziva and Abby. "Come on, let's go find Maura." She turned to Tony. "You stay here and catch up with Ma. And don't eat everything, Tony," she said, leading the ladies to the elevator and hitting the button for the morgue.

Entering the morgue, Jane was happy to see that Maura was not in the autopsy suite. "Maura?"

"Office, Jane."

"Coming, dear," Jane said, motioning for Ziva and Abby to lead the way. "Are you doing paper work or shoe shopping?"

"I am doing paper work, Jane, for a case that starts Monday, so if you came to distract me, you can just go back up to the bullpen," Maura finished, still not looking anywhere but her computer screen. "I have to finish this before I can go…" She finally looked away from the computer, and noticed Abby and Ziva standing in her office. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're here to help you go wedding dress shopping," replied Abby, hugging Maura. "It was Jane's idea."

"Yup. You three are going to go find a wedding dress, and I'm going to find a tux. I guess if I bribe the guys and Tony with lunch, they'll help."

"Actually," Ziva said, "We had a discussion about that. Tony said he thought that at least one guy should go with Maura, and that I should help you. I am not really sure his reasoning though."

"It's because Jane is so…" Abby started.

"Butch?" Jane supplied.

"I'd go with masculine," said Maura.

"Yeah, masculine, so Ziva can help supply a feminine point of view when you go shopping, and a guy can offer a masculine point of view for the dress." Abby smiled, "So, finish your paperwork. We'll be distracting Jane from her work."

Jane kissed Maura on her cheek. "Finish what needs to be done. I'm going to swing by and grab Tony, and then we'll all be upstairs attempting to work."

"Gibbs, Ducky, and Tim are coming later," Abby said, "But Palmer is visiting his wife's family."

"Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if they are already here if Gibbs drives the way he used to."

"He does, but Ziva is still a faster driver," replied Abby. "I'll call Timmy and see where they are." Her phone rang. "That's him now. Hey Timmy."

"Hey Abbs. We're here."

"Ok, Maura was right."

"They here?" asked Jane. At Abby's nod, she continued, "tell them to go to the café with Tony. We'll go grab them." Abby relayed the message to McGee as she and Ziva walked out. Jane kissed Maura again. "Surprised?"

"Very. Thank you Jane. See you in a little bit."

"Love ya, Maur," Jane said walking out, but not before she heard Maura's returned 'I love you too.'

* * *

The ladies made it up to the café to see that Frankie had joined Tony, Ducky, McGee and Gibbs. "Janie, why didn't you let me know they were coming?"

"I didn't tell anyone. I figured that it'd be a surprise. Plus, with work, we weren't even sure that they'd make it."

"Right, well, I'm glad ya are all here. I've already started a lasagna in the back. But are you going to actually introduce me to your friends, Janie?

"Oh, sorry Ma. Well, Tony, obviously. His boss, Agent Gibbs, his partners, Tim McGee and Ziva David, Dr. Mallard, their ME, and Abby, their...What exactly is your title?"

"Forensic specialist. Hi, I'm Abby Scuito," she said, waving to Angela.

"Uhm, how many Caf Pows did you give her today?" Asked Tim.

"None, just whatever she had before she left your house," replied Ziva.

"I only had one this morning. I'm just really excited for this weekend." Abby replied. "Are we going to be here until Maura finishes?"

"If you want," replied Jane. "Or you can come up to the bullpen with me. I know Frost and Korsak will want to see you. Although," Jane turned to Ziva, "you might have trouble not killing Crowe. I do."

"Let's go,' said Abby, and they all started to the elevator. "Nope, Tony, you're gonna stay and tell me more about this lovely girl you're dating. I've pestered Jane and Maura enough, and, since my sons don't seem to keen on settling down anytime soon, I have to get all the details I can from you."

Angela's speech caused both Tony and Ziva to blush, and they exchanged a look, making Jane whisper to Ziva, "Run, now." Returning to her normal voice, "Bye Ma, be nice to Tony."

"I'm always nice, Janie." She turned to Tony, "Now, how serious is this? And when do I get to meet her?"

The group missed his responses as the elevator doors closed. "Should we go rescue him?" asked Ducky.

"No," answered both Jane and Frankie. "We get this almost daily," explained Frankie. "He only gets it every few months, and normally by phone. Let him suffer a bit."

They stepped off the elevator, and almost into Korsak. "Well, hey, what are ya doing here?"

"We're here for wedding shopping this weekend," answered Ziva as they all made their way back into the bullpen.

"Whoa, I could use several more computers like that," said Abby, who glimpsed into BRIC.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure Maura could use one of you in her lab instead of several interns," said Frost.

"Of course," said Abby. "No one's as good as me."

Ziva and Jane started laughing. "Oh yeah, guys, Ma's cooking tonight. You coming over?"

"Jane, do you really need to ask?" said Korsak.

"I guess not. Anyways, Ma will be headed back to our place as soon as she finishes interrogating Tony, and I'm not leaving until Maura finishes her paperwork, but the rest of you can leave whenever."

"We'll just wait on you Jane," said Korsak. "I can get some more of my paperwork done, too."

"I finished mine," said Frost.

"Well, you can help me," said Korsak, grabbing a stack and dropping it on his desk.

"I gotta go grab Tommy and TJ, and then we'll be over," said Frankie, walking out of the bull pen. "And we'll pick up a couple six packs."

"I'll grab one on my way over, too," said Frost, giving back Korsak some of what he was given.

"Yeah, and I know there's a couple left from last week, and a couple bottles of wine."

"That was cruel, Janie," said Tony walking in from the elevator. "I think she asked me six times if I was ever going to get married and settle down."

Jane just laughed. "She asked me that at least once a week for twenty five years, and has since switched to 'Have you set a date yet?'"

"Yeah, well, I pointed the fiasco with Wendy out to her, and she said ten years was enough time to get over her, and that she never liked her."

"I think Tommy and you were the only ones to ever like Wendy."

"Tommy?"

"Oh yeah, he had a crush on her. Seems to be a theme with him. Crushing on women already taken."

"So, he's had a crush on Maura then?"

"Oh yeah, all three Rizzolis, and Frost, did," added Korsak, laughing

"Yeah, but my dislike of the morgue lost me points there," admitted Frost.

"That, and the fact that the Queen of the Dead is a dyke," said Crowe, from his desk.

Before Jane could even react, Ziva had him on his back, the wind knocked out of him. "Dr. Isles is a friend of mine. I don't like it when people insult my friends. The last one lost the use of his arm. Do it again and I will kill you one of eighteen different ways with a paperclip."

"Damn, Ziva, 'Ninja' is the perfect nickname for you. I didn't even see you move."

"Thank you. I take it this creep is Crowe." At Jane's nod, she continued. "Yes, I am finding it difficult to restrain myself from hurting him." She walked back over to Jane's desk and sat down on the edge as Cavanaugh walked out of his office.

"Rizzoli, do you have…Where the hell didja all come from?"

"Sorry Lieu. This is the group we went and helped a few weeks back. NCIS Special Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, David, McGee, Dr. Mallard, and Forensic Specialist Abby. DiNozzo is my cousin, and Dr. Mallard is Maura's mentor. They're here for the weekend, and are just hanging out until Maura and I are done."

Cavanaugh just nodded. "Why is Crowe on the floor?"

"He insulted Maura. I didn't touch him," Jane added. "What file were you looking for?"

"The Wilson case, the trial starts Monday." When Jane handed him the requested file, he just nodded, and returned to his office.

"How did you move that fast?" asked Detective Riley Cooper from her desk next to Frost's.

"A magician never reveals her secrets," said Ziva.

"Meaning you're not gonna tell anyone how to get the drop on you," said Tony.

"Why would someone drop me? They'd have to pick me up first."

"It's a saying Zi. Means that someone could sneak up on you," answered Abby.

"Yeah, like anyone could sneak up on Ziva," said McGee.

"Only two people have ever done that since I started at Mossad," said Ziva. "Gibbs and Ari."

"Well, it can't be too hard for Gibbs to sneak up on people,' said Tony, "he never speaks." *smack*

"He was also a Marine sniper, Tony, that probably has something to do with it," said McGee.

"Damn, Tony, I'm surprised you haven't pissed one of them off enough to kill you yet," said Jane.

"He has," said Ziva. "But my father dislikes it when I kill my coworkers."

"Done it before, Ziva?" asked Frost.

"I have. He moused me out undercover once."

"I think you mean 'ratted me out'."

"Yes, that. Thank you Jane. These English sayings are still confusing."

"Shouldn't they have automatically entered your brain when you got your citizenship?" asked Tony.

"You are pushing your luck, Tony," said Ziva.

"Hey, you got that one right." No sooner had he finished his thought was he face down on the ground, his right arm twisted behind his back.

"Would you like to continue, Tony?"

"No, babe, I'm done."

"Tony, what are you doing on the floor?" asked Maura, walking in. "Surely there is a chair you can use." Jane, Ziva, and Abby just burst out laughing. "What did I miss?"

"Tony was annoying Ziva, and instead of shutting up like he really should have, he kept egging her on, so he ended up on the floor. It was brilliant," explained Jane.

"Oh, well, you really should get up, Tony. There's no telling what is on the floor."

"Got it, Doc."

"You finish everything you needed to?"

"I did. Have you done anything today?" Maura asked, looking at the stack of papers on her desk.

"Hey!" Jane exclaimed, hitting her arm. "I got a lot done today, just nothing after they got here. And I'm ready to leave if you are. Ma's cooking. I think she already left."

"She left after finishing her interrogation of me about Ziva," added Tony.

"Which means she'll be nearly done then," said Jane. "Come on, let's see if she needs help." She stood up after grabbing her gun and badge, and grabbed Maura's hand. Turning to look at the crew from NCIS she asked "How does everyone want to travel. Tony knows where…No, he doesn't, since she's at our house. Right, ya just want to follow us?"

"What? Angela lives at your house?" asked Tony.

"Not anymore. She moved into my apartment when I moved into Maura's, but she lived in her guest house until then after she and Pop got divorced."

"Oh-kay."

"Just come on," Jane said, leading the way out. "Where'd ya park?"

"Over by the garage," said Tony, as Gibbs nodded.

"Ok, we all parked in the garage, so just wait until we pull out, and follow us."

"I'll go last. I'm gonna stop and get beer," said Frost.

"Ok, in case we get lost, let me tell you the address."

* * *

Everyone successfully made it to the house, and Jane was right, as Angela had almost finished cooking two lasagnas, making a large bowl of salad, and was currently working on cannolis. "Hey Ma. Need any help?"

"From you or Tony, no. From Maura, yes. But all ya relax. I'm almost done. Tommy and Frankie are on their way." She turned back to her task, smacking Jane's hand when she stole some cannoli cream.

"Ok, so what's the plan for tomorrow?" asked Jane. "Or rather, who's going with who?"

"Whatcha talking about Janie?" asked Korsak.

"Oh, well, Maura is going dress shopping tomorrow with Abby and whoever, so I figured I could go ahead and get my tux. Shouldn't take too long, so we can go get lunch after. Want to come, Korsak?"

"Of course, Jane. I'm honored, but I have to pick between yas?"

"Why don't you go with Jane, Vince, as both Jethro and I are going to go with Maura," said Ducky.

"Sounds like a plan Ducky," Korsak said as Frost and Frankie walked in, followed by Tommy carrying TJ.

"What's a plan?" asked Tommy.

"Tomorrow, Maura's going dress shopping, and I'm going to get a tux. You wanna come?"

"Hell yeah! But what about TJ?"

"You can take him with you, Tommy. I brought you when I was helping my friend look for a wedding dress," said Angela.

"Ok, so Ma, Abby, Gibbs, Ducky, and Tony are going with Maura. Which means Tim, Korsak, Frost, Ziva, Frankie, and Tommy are coming with me."

"Good," said Abby, "Timmy needs to get his tux still. And Tony too."

"But you have everything you need, Abby?" asked Jane.

"Nope," replied Abby, laughing, "But I have ordered my dress and veil and thingies."

"Thingies? Is that the technical term?" asked DiNozzo

"Of course. Unless you would prefer…" Abby was interrupted by someone knocking on the door, which Jane got up to answer.

"Casey! What are you doing… What the fuck? Is this why you didn't let me know you were back?" Jane stepped outside, closing the door on her and Major Casey Jones.


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry for the delay folks. Should be updating more often as I am unofficially done with college now. As always, I don't own, I rent. ENJOY!

* * *

"Casey! What are you doing… What the fuck? Is this why you didn't let me know you were back?" Jane stepped outside, closing the door on her and Major Casey Jones.

"I am sorry, Jane. This is not the way I wanted you to find out."

"No shit. Were you ever gonna tell me? I mean hell! How long have you been back in Boston?"

"Two months, almost. I didn't want you to know until I tried the surgery to fix it. I just…I don't want to be a burden, Jane. I can barely walk, and can hardly do anything else. I can't even drive right now."

"How'd you get here then?"

"I took the subway, and walked the rest of the way."

"What?! I know you're stubborn, but you ain't stupid. The uniform doesn't protect you from being attacked. In fact, the crutches probably make it more likely for you to get mugged. Now, come on inside, and one of us will drive you home after dinner."

"Jane, its fine. I don't want to intrude."

"You're not intruding. Besides, you came here to talk to Maura, yeah?" Casey nodded. "Well, you haven't talked to her yet. So get inside before I tell Ma you don't wanna eat her cooking." Jane had opened the door to allow Casey to enter, so Angela heard the last part of her statement.

"Who doesn't want… Charles! How long have you been back?"

"A couple months, Mrs. Rizzoli," Casey answered, moving towards the couch.

"Angela, Charles, you known that. And why did you not inform us you were back?"

Casey looked at his crutches, then back at Angela, but Jane butt in before he could respond. "Really, Ma?"

"What, I'd have liked to know he was back than worrying about his safety over in that hell-hole. I swear, you're just as stubborn as you were in high school." Casey looked at her sheepishly as she returned to the kitchen to check on the lasagna.

"So, Ma hasn't changed since you left," said Frankie.

"I see that. But what exactly is the occasion?"

"Huh?" Jane asked, and Casey motioned to everyone in the living room. "Oh. Sorry. That's my cousin, Tony. He works for NCIS in DC. That's Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Dr. Mallard, and Ziva. They came up for the weekend. Where is Maura?"

"She volunteered to change TJ," said Tommy, as Maura walked back into the living room.

"TJ?"

"Tommy, Jr. He's my son."

"Congratulations. How old is he?"

"Just under a month."

"Casey. It's good to see you again," Maura said, sitting next to Jane and handing TJ to Tommy.

"You, as well, Dr. Isles. I actually came to ask if you know a Dr. Menten."

"I do, why?"

"What is your opinion of him?"

"Personally or professionally?"

"Well, both I guess. He's the one that will be doing the operation, so professionally is the one that matters most."

"Whoa, what operation?" asked Jane.

"There's a new procedure that has been tested to correct the partial paralysis that I have because of the shrapnel. The physical therapy didn't help much, but the surgery could."

"There's also a more significant chance it could do further damage, dear boy," said Ducky. "You could come out a paraplegic or quadriplegic, or even not at all."

"I agree with Dr. Mallard," said Maura, nodding. "The surgery is incredibly risky, despite Dr. Menten being one of the best spinal surgeons in the Eastern United States."

Just then, Angela popped her head in. "Jane, come set the table."

"Ma, we don't have enough room for all of us. Maura only has eight chairs."

"Oh, then come get out the silverware and plates. I guess we will just eat where we can."

"Dibs on the couch, said Tommy, drawing a 'no way' from Jane and Angela.

"You can sit at the table and not make a mess on my couch. Or my floor"

"It's not your couch, it Maura's."

"Bro, I've been living here for over a year. It's my house." Jane walked into the kitchen to get the dishes ready as Angela pulled out the lasagnas from the oven.

"Fine," Tommy said, pouting, causing Tony to laugh.

"Well, it's good to see you haven't changed."

"Do not tease him, Tony. You are quite a messy eater yourself," said Ziva, making Abby laugh.

"What? She's right. You always get food everywhere. Which is why I had to institute the 'No eating in Labby' rule."

"You ladies wound me," said Tony. "But, I will eat at the table if I get to sit next to both of you."

The rest of the group decided where everyone else would sit, and then dished out dinner.

* * *

"Hey, Ziva, will you teach me that thing you did to Crowe earlier? It might get the bastard to leave me and Maur alone," Jane asked as she was closing the refrigerator. Before she had finished speaking, Ziva was already next to her, and in the process of flipping her to the ground. Jane just lie there for a few seconds to catch her breath. "I meant on Tony, but, ok, I guess. You want to actually show me how to do that?" she asked, getting up with a hand from Ziva.

Tony had backed up, and was standing next to Maura. "No thanks. I end up on my back too often when it comes to Ziva." This statement caused several eyebrows to rise, including Ziva's. "That came out wrong. Well, no it didn't, but that is not what I meant. I meant…" 'smack' "Shutting up boss. Thank you, boss."

"I can teach you, but the floor is quite hard. I don't want to hurt you, or get hurt myself."

"We can do it out back," said Jane. "Grass is a bit softer."

"Oh, this I gotta see," said Frankie.

"No, you don't" said Angela. "You can help me and Maura with the dishes. You too, boys," she said, to Tony and Tommy, who moped into the kitchen behind Angela.

"Doc, are you and Jane a couple?" asked Casey, sitting next to Ducky, who was watching the interaction in the kitchen.

"We are." Maura looked confused. "Didn't Jane tell you know last week when she confronted you?"

"No, I was too busy being pissed at him for being an idiot," said Jane, as she and Ziva returned to the living room after switching into workout clothes. "Honestly, I have no idea how you two are still dating guys," Jane said to Ziva and Abby, heading towards the back yard.

"They have their uses," said Abby, winking, causing McGee to blush and Jane to laugh.

"Aww, leave your poor fiancé alone, Abby," said Tony, from the kitchen.

"What? Tim's good at reaching the high places."

"Abbs, you're five-nine. With OUT heels."

"So?"

"Tony, stop arguing with a woman," Angela said, pulling him back to the sink. "You will never win. Keep that in mind, all of you men."

"And Jane," added Frankie, dodging Angela's hand.

"Hey! I already know that. The only argument I have won with Maura is one we had when she was so doped up on pain medicine, she probably doesn't even remember it."

"If it happened between the car accident and the next morning, I do not," agreed Maura.

"Yeah, it was," Jane answered, following Ziva out into the yard.


End file.
